Blood Gang
by Static Wolf
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires. Lita and Raye are cousins trying out for a band of vampires! See what happens.....rated for language and um...adult content?
1. Chapter one

Static: Well this came to my mind one day and I thought I would write it.  
  
Duo: You shouldn't think, it could hurt you.  
  
Draco: I agree with braid boy.  
  
Static: **pulls out author's wand** One wave and you are all mine.  
  
Draco and Duo: **gulps**  
  
Uranus: I am sorry to ruin her fun but she owns nothing.  
  
Jupiter: Although she wishes she did.  
  
~~~Chapter 1~~~~~  
  
"Raye! Come on, hurry up!" Lita called. Raye's raven hair and violet eyes made her look dangerous and mysterious and she was both without a doubt. Lita's long brunette hair and emerald green eyes made her look sweet and innocent and she was neither. She was the exact opposite of those two words, she was dangerous and very agile. She won almost every fight she was ever in and she had been in quite a few in her lifetime. "Why are we doing this again?" Raye asked as she came down the stairs holding Lita's keys in her hand. "Raye, we need to do something with our lives and what better way than the music career? I play the drums and you sing! We are a great team!" Raye sighed and tossed the keys to Lita, who pocketed them. Raye picked up Lita's drums. "Raye, I am going to use my old set." Lita said as she went digging through the coat closet. "Fine, whatever." Raye said as she looked at her cousin go digging through the closet in search of her drums. "I found them!" Lita cried trimuphantly as she pulled them out of their case. "Let's go, Lita you are going to make us late." Raye said as she shook her head. "Bite me!" Lita growled as she lead the way to her emerald green saturn.  
  
Her parents had bought this car for her when she was little, considering they both died when she was 12. Her parents had died in a car crash and Raye's parents were in the car also. So Lita's parents and aunt and uncle all died in one fateful car crash in one night. Raye and Lita and brought their money together and moved into Lita's house and used Raye's house as a refuge. They have been living together, alone ever since. Lita climbed in the driver's seat after depositing her stuff in the back seat and pulled out of the driveway. When they reached the place where they were to try out, Lita cursed, "Damn, look at that fucking line!" "Well, we better go get in line." Raye said as Lita pulled into a parking place. Lita picked up her drums and they made their way to the line. An hour and thirty minutes later the guy with the clipboard called Lita's name. "Lita Kino." Lita stood up and faced the guy with the clipboard. "How many people are you looking for?" she asked boldly as she glared at the guy with the clipboard. "No more than two." he answered not phased by her glaring. "I try out with my cousin or we will be walking and you can't get one of us without the other." she said as she placed her hands on her hips. The guy with the clipboard gawked at her. 'No one,' he thought, 'has ever talked to me like that and here is this female ordering me to let them practice together.' A guy leaned out the door, "What's wrong Matt?" the guy asked.  
  
"The lady here wants to try out with her cousin." The guy in the doorway shrugged, "So?" Matt gulped, "Well Lee, you can't get one without the other." Lee smirked, "Well, let's see what they got." Matt motioned them to enter and Lita went in first with her head held high as Raye followed her snickering. They set up their equipment laughing and talking as if they didn't know the other band members existed. "What do you want us to play?" Raye asked as she glanced at the band. While Lita waited for the answer she came up with a new and orginal tune. A girl with brown hair and blonde highlights looked in her direction, "Did you just make that up?" Lita nodded and raised her eyes to look at the band member, glaring. "You didn't answer her question." Raye elbowed her in the stomach. Lita rolled her eyes as Lee said, "Play 'Midnight's Hunt'." Lita immeaditely started playing and Raye's voice rose and lowered in rhythm to the tune. Once they finished Lita began packing up her drums when Lee cut them off, "Don't you want to know how you did?"  
  
Lita raised her eyes, "We came here for the fun of it and our chances are slim making your band anyway. We just play to play." Lita said as she slung the carry strap over her shoulders. "Well, your chances were just stretched." he said smiling. Lita set her bag down on the ground as she leaned up aganist the nearest wall. "What is that supossed to mean?" Raye asked. "We made the band, Blood Gang isn't it?" Lita said from her spot along the wall. "You didn't even know the band you were trying out for?" the girl with the highlights asked incredously. "As I said we play to play." Lita then trained her eyes on the sky above and watched as the stars began to seep out of the night's binding hold. "Don't worry about her, she is always like this. After our parents died she became very holed up. Just give her time to open up." Raye said as she smiled sadly at Lita's turned back. "Raye, what have I told you about looking at me like that?" Lita said as she spun around. The band memebers thought that Lita was going to hurt her but Raye knew that no matter what she did Lita would never strike her. "Well, cuz, If you wouldn't act like that I wouldn't have a reason to." Lita glared and swept Raye's feet out from under her and began to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Static: I love tickling, it's merciless! **sighs wistfully**  
  
Draco: **sneaks up on Static and starts to tickle her**  
  
Static: **laughs** Stop! **whips out author's wand** Make Draco Ducko!  
  
Draco: **is a duck** Quack!  
  
Static: **kisses author's wand** I love this wand!  
  
Draco: Quack! Quack! Quack!  
  
Uranus: To all of you who don't know duck....REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter two

Static: In this chappie you get to meet the band!  
  
Duo: But she doesn't own anything!  
  
Static: I own the story and the band, braid boy!  
  
Duo: Fine! You win!  
  
Static: Hope you like the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lita actually stopped tickling Raye, Raye had tears in her eyes but she was glaring at Lita.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Raye said as she brushed herself off.  
  
"Bite me." Lita growled. The band members licked their lips. Lita quirked an eyebrow their way but Raye was now fussing over her clothes. Lita rolled her eyes and began to watch her cousin.  
  
"Raye knock it off, your clothes are fine."  
  
"Well, I at least care about what I look like instead of you, who looks like a slob 24/7." Raye retorted.  
  
Lita shrugged her shoulders, "As long as I am comfy I don't give a damn what other people think." Lee stepped up, his blonde hair and brown eyes made him look extremely hot. He held himself like a leader who demanded the respect a leader deserves. His eyes traveled up and down Lita as she and Raye quarrled over whether being comfy should matter.  
  
"I think it should, because if people can't like you for who you are, not what you are, then that is their damn fault!" Lita exclaimed. Lita was very touchy on this subject. Her father had left her because she never looked good enough and she was sick of pretending to be someone she wasn't. But both of her parents died in a car crash just as they were coming to an understanding and there was a shimmer of hope that they might get back together.  
  
"I'm sorry, Li. You're right, it shouldn't matter, you should always do what you think is right, even if it does make you look like slob." Lita glared and stood to her full height, she was around 5'10" and extremely built for a girl. Lee was ready to step in between them when Lita just turned around and left.  
  
Raye smiled, "She just went outside to cool off, she'll be back. I am now going to warn you, don't ever do that. Lita will hurt you, but I am Raye so she wouldn't hurt me. I know that sounds cocky but she would never hurt me just because we had an argument, but if anyone else did that, they would be dead."  
  
Lee stepped forward again, "I'm Lee." He shook his shoulder legnth blonde hair from his eyes and turned to the rest of the band.  
  
"Matt is the brains of this group. He books all of the hotels and he knows where we are going in advance, so if you need to know something ask him, not me." Matt stepped forward, his blonde hair was short and spiked, his blue eyes were piercing hers and they seemed to be a more vibrant blue than any other eye color she had ever seen. If you looked at Matt you would have never guessed that he was a smart guy.  
  
"Trent here is a lot like Lita. He has a quick temper and very strong. I don't think he has a lot of self-control like Lita does." Trent was a big boy, as Lita would have liked to call him. People usually bigger than her she called big. Trent had black hair and blue eyes, a weird combination. It made him seem dangerous and mysterious. By his eyes he always looked like he knew a secret that you didn't.  
  
"Cassie here is the looks. If we ever needed anything she uses her looks to get it." /So in other words a slut./ Raye thought angryily. She couldn't believe a girl would do that. I mean, Cassie was pretty with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, but using her looks just like a slut would.  
  
Raye didn't like the idea and meant to tell Lita when she came back in, "So in other words she is a slut?" Raye was shocked for a moment, she thought she had spoken her thought aloud, but when Lita stepped up next to her she knew Lita had said it. Raye elbowed her in the side but Lita wasn't phased. Cassie glared at Lita but that was all she could do.  
  
Lita stepped forward, "I mean you could pass-" Raye spun Lita around, "Stop picking fights, Li!" she exclaimed. This wasn't a very good first impression.  
  
"She is a disgrace to the woman race. We strive for what we want, not go prancing off to some guy's bed." Lita retorted. "I don't agree either but-"  
  
Cassie stepped forward spinning Raye around, "Do you know what, no one asked you!" Cassie yelled then smacked Raye.  
  
"Bad move, bitch." Lita growled swinging at her.  
  
Raye grabbed Lita's arm, deflecting the blow. "Lita Kino, don't you dare, you promised me." Lita glared at Cassie but backed off, "I will get her back." Lee looked at Lita shocked, "We will forget that." Raye was shocked, Lita had almost taken the girl's head off and would've if she wouldn't have blocked the blow and he was willing to forget it?!  
  
"Tessa is just as you described a woman, she strives to do what is right and will work until her death for something she wants before she will ask for help." Lita smiled, "That's my kind of girl." Lita high fived Tessa and laughed. Everyone relaxed a little bit, Lita was in a good mood despite what had just happened. Lita was a very difficult person but her past was very difficult. No one really knew but Lita had her baby sister in some orphanage. "Now that you know the band when will you be ready to leave?" Lee asked. "A little bit in a hurry, now are we?" Lita said, sarcasam biting her every word. Again Raye elbowed her. Lita smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there is that chappie and I am now off to write the next! Make sure to check out my cousin/editor's stories!! Her name is Fire Raven! You wouldn't have a story without her...because I am personally not that great of typer and she has spell check!!! 


	3. Chapter three

girl of darkness~ you commented on Lita being a little OOC but I assure you there is a reason and when I am finished and I didn't explain it good enough tell me! (I was never known for my ability to explain things) You will hopefully find out in the coming chappies!  
  
"Well you could come with us to our house and let us get our stuff ready." Lita said as she pulled out her keys. "And I need to get my newer drum set not this old crappie set." She added as an after thought.  
  
"Did you tell them-" Raye started but Lita interrupted, "That's another reason why they are coming to our house, don't say another word." Lita warned as she looked upon the other and fellow band members. Lita swung her carry strap of her drums case over her shoulder and started walking out into the parking lot, they were then greeted with a mob of fans. Lita stood straighter and walked through without a problem and with Raye right behind her no one tried to get in their way but the fellow band members weren't having as good as luck. They were enevolped in the fans as Lita and Raye made it to Lita's saturn without a problem.  
  
"This is one thing I am going to have to get used to." Lita said as she deposited her drums in the back seat.  
  
"I can't believe we made the band. It feels so right to be in there." Raye said as she sighed wistfully. Lita raised an eyebrow and looked out the windshield, the others were just getting rid of the mob. Lita had Creed 'Weathered' blaring on her cd player in the car. When the band members walked up she looked out and laughed.  
  
"Well it's great for you guys to join us." She said between speals of laughter. The guys' clothes were ripped in many places and the girls looked flushed but excited. Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't have room for you guys but would you like to get in your own vechicle so we can get my things?" Raye asked as she looked at Matt. They nodded and went to many different cars. Lita raced off as if the devil was on her heels.  
  
"I don't know why you have to drive like this." Raye muttered as looked at the passing secernary.  
  
"I always feel the need for speed." Lita used an old cliche as she worked the car to it's limits. She abruptly pulled to a stop in front of their house. She grabbed her keys and drums and made the way to the front door. She unlocked it and stepped in, she put her drums back into the cluttered closet where she had gotten them from. Demon, a full grown wolf, came bounding down the stairs as the band members walked in. The guys instinctively pushed the girls behind them.  
  
"He is mine and yes he is a wolf so don't ask. I found him motherless and starving and you say his instincts should kick in and they have." Lita said rolling up her sleeve to reveal a scar on her inner arm. The scar went from her elbow to her hand.  
  
"He attacked me because I came in late but other than that I am scarless." Lita smiled as the wolf barreled her over. Tessa came forward and bent to pet him when Demon growled softly looking at Tessa.  
  
"She is fine big boy, it's the other one you have to worry about." Lita said petting him and motioning Tessa to do the same. Demon licked Tessa's hand but turned his calculating brown eyes to Cassie and growled, low, deep, and threatningly just as if he had understood Lita's words.  
  
"He won't bite. Just like a normal guy he is all talk and no bite." Lita explained as Demon bounded over to Raye and also barreled her over. Raye laughed as the huge wolf licked her face.  
  
Lita continued explaining as the two most important beings in her life wrestled on the floor, "But I know that if he saw someone intentionaly hurt me or Raye he would attack, if not kill. But he knows the difference between playing and not playing." Raye sighed from her place on the floor, "But what Lita is trying to say - "  
  
Lita interrupted Raye, "What I am trying to say is that the wolf comes with me or I stay." Lee was again shocked by this tall burnette in front of him. She had a wolf, she wasn't afraid of what others thought, and she was very protective and loving from how she acted with Demon and Raye. She was perfect in his eyes but he knew Cassie wanted him and he truthfully wanted nothing to do with her, he didn't even want to even think about how many guys she had been with and didn't want her touching him. Lita was smiling at Raye and Demon as they wrestled on the floor.  
  
"Yes, you can bring the wolf." Lita squealed and hugged him impusively. She turned and squatted down in front of him and held open her arms, Demon automatically stopped wrestling and bounded towards her. Demon knocked over her in the process making her run into Lee and fall at his feet. Raye also hugged him when she was relieved of the heavy wolf. Raye then turned and hugged Matt and then Trent. She glared at Cassie and then hugged Tessa.  
  
Lita was going up the stairs when Cassie said, "Wouldn't you give us a tour?" Lita rolled her eyes but came back down. "This is my house. The kitchen is that way and the dining room that way. If you go through that big door over there you go to the living room. The bathroom is next to the dining room. Go upstairs and I am throwing you out one of the windows and I am NOT lying." Lita said as she went up the stairs, grumbling about stupid people. Raye shook her head and followed soundlessly up the stairs after her cousin.  
  
Lita had a 2 duffel bags on her bed and started shoving things into it. She had clothes in one and her stuff in the other. Lita had a sword and a stake that she placed in the bag along with her many writing supplies. Raye went into her room and began her own packing. Lita was just finishing when Cassie stepped into her room.  
  
Lita glanced up sharply and growled, "I thought I warned you and I only warn once." she hissed. Cassie shrugged as if the the rules didn't apply to her(don't you hate those kind of girls?). Lita grabbed the back of her clothes and shoved her towards the window. She flung the window open with such force that it almost shattered. She then threw Cassie out of her window and when she heard a splash she closed the window and zipped up her bags and headed downstairs.  
  
"What did you throw out your window, I saw something fall? And where is Cassie?" Lee asked upon noticing that Lita was there.  
  
"I threw Cassie out of the winodw."  
  
"You lie." Trent said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Lita glared, "Go look for yourself." She pointed towards the back door and watched as they filed out. She heard Cassie shriek and she laughed quietly.  
  
"You really aren't making good impressions." a voice said close to her ear. She didn't jump she just turned her head where her face was now inches away from Lee's. She licked her lips, "I don't care." she said with no emotion in her voice. She then turned back to her stuff. She was shoving her cell phone and head phones in her bag. Along with her countless number of cds.  
  
Raye came down the stairs soundlessly, she saw Lita busy with packing her stuff and Lee looking longingly at her. "Li, do you want anything from the kitchen?" she asked as Lee directed his attention to her.  
  
"Yea, my stash." Lita answered as if that was an everyday thing to just say out loud.  
  
Lee almost fell over, "You do drugs?"  
  
Lita straightened quickly, "NO! I don't do drugs my stash is my sugar!" She roared. Lee laughed in relief, there for a minute he thought he was taking a druggie on tour with him. He didn't like the sound of having Lita stumble on stage high, although as the scene played out it would be entirely funny. Raye came back out and threw a bag at Lita. She caught it and quickly stuffed it in her duffle bag.  
  
"I think I just saw 20 different kinds of candy float across the room." Lee said awed as the bag was shoved away.  
  
"Correction: 23 different kinds of candy." Lita said in monotone like a telemarketer whose job was to sell many contraptions that no one was going to buy. Raye laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Lita looked over Lee, "Lee, do you believe in vampires?" she asked innocently.  
  
Lee looked at her startled, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Lita smiled innocently, "Because Demon's mother, I mean wolf mother, had two holes in her neck and I think a vampire took to much blood from her and killed her. I mean I have nothing aganist vampires I just think they should speak up."  
  
Lee gulped loudly as he looked at Lita, "Well yes I do believe in vampires."  
  
Lita smiled widely, like she had just had a terrible question lifted off her shoulders, "Do you know any vampires?"  
  
Lee shook his head, now fully in control of his actions, "No I wish I did, I think they would be very fascinating."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes and lifted the duffel bags strap onto her shoulder, she picked up the other duffel bag and made her way outside. She deposited the bags outside her front door and turned, "What do you think about werwolves? Do you like werewolves?"  
  
Lee involuntarily scowled but quickly became in control of his actions, "I see nothing wrong with the species, although I prefer vampires over werewolves."  
  
It was Lita's turn to scowl. No one noticed it though, since she had turned her attention back to her bags. The others came back from outside. "I still can't believe you actually threw her out the window." Tessa exclaimed, laughing softly.  
  
Raye glared at Lita, "What? Don't glare at me, I told her no one was to come up those stairs and she denied my warning. AND I acutally gave her another chance to leave but she shrugged her shoulders." Lita defended her self. "Search me and you will find that I am telling the truth." That statement had a hidden meaning to Lita and Raye. She felt Raye prob her mind and thoughts.  
  
"One more reason why I don't like you." Raye huffed as she spun around and stalked into the kitchen.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "As she said for me, She just went to cool of her temper she will be back in a few. She is really mad at me about not being really nice, because I usually am but something seems to be bothering my senses." Lita sniffed, "It's evil I presume."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with vampires." Lee said hotly falling to Ltia's bait. Lita smiled wickedly, "So you are vampires, I could smell it on Cassie without a problem. That was my biggest hate for her. You should really veil your smells because not all werewolves are as nice as I am. Any other werewolf would have snapped your neck." Lita drawled, moving into a defense stance.  
  
"So you are a werewolf? You are really good at this, I didn't expect a thing." Lee commented.  
  
Cassie groaned, "Only because you were making goo goo eyes at her." Cassie moved forward and hugged him, much to Lee's dismay.  
  
"Cassie go stand by Tessa and be quiet." Lee snapped shoving her off of him.  
  
Lita smirked as Raye came back in. "What did you do now Li, I could cut the tension with a butter knife."  
  
The band turned their attentions to her, "Are you are werewolf?" Matt demanded, hurt was begining to show on his face. Raye glanced quickly at Lita, Lita shook her head showing she wouldn't tell if she denied. Raye then looked over the band, assesing them. "Vampires." realization dawned on Raye fast and hard. But they were gentle and she had always wanted to be apart of a clan.  
  
"No, I am not." Raye's voice rang proud and clear through the entry hall. Lita winced and stepped back, "Well then I must be going for surely no one of my kind is allowed in your "band". And I must admit the name suits you well." Lita bit back off the rest of her angry mark and started towards the door.  
  
"Li, where are you going?" Raye asked innocently.  
  
Lita turned around her eyes blazing, "Ri, I will miss you where ever I go, but I will not be sorry for what I am about to do. Don't contact me until further notice. And if you ever look for me be prepared to face my rage. And I don't make idle threats." Lita clucked her tounge and Demon bounded out growling. "Let's ditch this place, Demon. We are not welcome." With that Lita turned around and walked to her car with grace that Raye had never noticed before. Lita opened the passenger side door and Demon jumped in and eagerly waited the car ride that he knew that was to come. Lita opened the back door on the driver's side and put her stuff in the backseat. She turned back to the house and walked up the steps. She then grabbed her expensive set of drums and walked out, growling in the process. She put those in the back seat also.  
  
Lita was about to climb in when Trent called out, "Werewolf, show yourself or we may think you are just pretending or to chicken." Lita scowled and again walked up the steps, "I am a werewolf but I accept that unlike other people I know. Now if you issue a challenge that is fine and dandy but I would like to leave here in peace and not have to be explaining why the band Blood Gang disappeared suddenly and without a trace." Lita then shifted into wolf form. She had left her door open and Demon bounded out. He growled at Tessa, sensing Lita's dislike towards her then the rest of them. Lita was a lot like Demon, her coat was black. But instead of being a solid black color she had tints of red covering her.  
  
She growled and changed back. "Goodbye bloodsuckers. I will be leaving." With a swish of hair she turned and climbed into her car after Demon and sped off into the oncoming night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sheesh, that was a long chappie but a peice of cake! I am now off to update the rest of my stories which you have patiently waited for and I am forever grateful!! Please review and flames will be used to fuel the fire in my brain that is always burning. 


	4. Chapter Four

girl of darkness~ Yes Blood Gang is my own creation!! In this fic werewolves and vampires are known to hate each other. Blood Gang is a small clan of vampires, while Lita is a werewolf. But in the end, all will work out. Even if things turn out for the worst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita pulled up to a cafe, it was open 24 hours. It was about midnight and Lita had to stop. Lita was depressed about leaving her only family behind. Raye and Demon had been her life and Raye had walked out, 'Well no excatly walk out but close enough.' Lita thought miserably, sipping at her black coffee. People had wondered if someting was wrong with her when she said she had liked her coffee strong and black. She had no idea where she was going but she was going to take half of the money in her and Raye's checking and savings account. She decided she would need to change that so her cousin couldn't track her. Lita sighed again.  
  
"Anything wrong ma'am?" a tall burnette asked as he leaned over the counter.  
  
"First, don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. And second, where am I?"  
  
"You my lady are in the wonderful place of San Antonio, Texas." the guy asked as he laughed softly at her shocked expression. "May I ask your name?" he asked leaning over the counter to lock his brown eyes with her glittering emerald eyes.  
  
"I am Lita Kino." she answered quickly. Her bluntness scared her, she usually made sure she could trust the person before she gave out any information about herself but with this tall burnette, with the hyptonizing brown eyes, who was still namless, she felt safe.  
  
"I am Nathan. Nathan Ely." he answered, smiling widely.  
  
Lita felt her knees go weak and she knew if she wasn't sitting down, she would be sitting on the floor, since her legs would've given away. She suddenly sniffed and staightened.  
  
"You're a werewolf." she accused openly.  
  
"So are you." he said dismissively.  
  
"How do you know?" she demanded crossly.  
  
"One werewolf can smell another but the enemy can't smell us, unless we choose." he answered in a I-know-everything-so-bow-at-my-feet kind of way.  
  
"Bite me, know it all." she growled and turned to get up.  
  
"You're homeless aren't you?" he said to her retreating form.  
  
She spun around quickly glittering green eyes raised defiantly, "I am not homeless, I am a runaway." she growled, glaring at him.  
  
"And why may that be?" he asked unphased by her glare.  
  
"You and your damned questions." she muttered.  
  
"Well, the answer?" he urged.  
  
"Vampires." that one word was all he needed.  
  
"Well, seeing you have no where to stay, do you wanna stay with me?"  
  
"How do you know I have no where to stay?" she demanded crossing her arms.  
  
"You and your damned questions." he mocked. She glared but laughed heartily at his mockery.  
  
"I have a wolf in the car, not a werewolf just a wolf." she said as she looked out at the car.  
  
"Well bring him in." Lita walked outside and saw that he was right. She could be in no other place than San Antonio, Texas. San Antonio was a magical place where magical things could happen, good or bad. Lita unlocked the door and let Demon out. Demon was VERY happy to be let out of the car after about 6 hours of nonstop driving. He knocked over Lita and began licking her face before bounding off to go to the bathroom. Lita stood up gingerly brushing herself off as Nathan stepped out.  
  
"That's a big boy." he said watching Demon as he trudged towards them. Demon noticed Nathan and raised his hackles and began growling fiercely before advancing slowly but surely.  
  
"Demon, listen to me. He is nice. We will be staying at his house because we have no other place to go. You saw the vampires in our house." Lita said softly not taking her eyes off Demon's raised hackles. Demon slowly lowered his hackles before looking questioningly at Lita.  
  
She placed a hand on Nathan's arm, "See? He is nice." Demon walked forward, head held high, he pranced next to Lita before jumping up to where his paws rested comfortably on her shoulders.  
  
"Momma's big boy." Lita muttered before turning to Nathan, "Pet him, if he bites...sorry." Nathan rolled his eyes, but pet Demon's soft and gleaming coat. Demon jumped down and looked at Nathan before licking his hand and prancing off to the cafe door.  
  
"Is there anyone in there? I mean I don't want them to freak out over Demon." Lita said hurriedly.  
  
"No people. They're usually on the board walk or in the rooms for the night." Nathan opened the door and let Lita and Demon go in before him. Lita and Nathan had sat talking for a half a hour when the cafe door burst open. Lita jumped to her feet grabbing Demon. Nathan had straightened and was looking at the man in the doorway.  
  
"Who is this?" the mysterious guy demanded looking exoectantly at Nathan.  
  
"I am Lita Kino." Lita retorted crossing her arms, releasing Demon form her death like grip. If the man wanted to be cocky, let him suffer the consquences. The guy in the doorway was not alone, two other guys entered behind him all wearing black.  
  
"What are you people gothic?" Lita asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
"No, we are not." the first guy said crossly looking at her like she was a child of no more than three. The guy had silver plantinuim hair and cold grey eyes.  
  
"Lita, these are my brothers. The first one to enter was Kyle. The one behind him and to the right is Zack and to the left Jayden or we call him Jade." Nathan explained bringing his soft brown eyes to hers.  
  
Lita looked at the guy Nathan had named Zack, he had long blonde hair that came just below his shoulders, his piercing green eyes gave hers a run for her money. While Kyle's presence reeked aggorane and ignorance, Zack's presence was calm and calculating.  
  
Jayden was the most relaxed out of the new comers. His blonde hair and blue eyes made him every girl's dream. He was leaning aganist the wall and was openly looking her up and down.  
  
"Do I pass your test?" she growled crossing her arms defiantly under her breats.  
  
"Yes, you do." he laughed, he turned to Nathan, "So Nate where did ya find this pretty lady?"  
  
Nathan laughed at the glare Jade was recieving from Lita. "She came here and she is staying with me, she's a run away."  
  
Kyle trained his eyes on Lita, "Why did you run away?" Lita scowled, "I didn't run away, well I said that but that's not what I meant. I tried out for a band and made the band, only to find out they were vampires. I threw one of there vocalists out of my bedroom window. I had questioned the leader about vampires, baiting him until he fell for the bait. There was five aganist one and even for me that is a little aganist the odds. My cousin who was living with me decided she would think it would be funny to join them. It has always been one of her dreams to be apart of a clan. But me being what I am and having no regrets refused and left."  
  
Jade smiled, "You threw a vocalist out the window?"  
  
"Well, she crossed my path one to many times." Lita defended herself. Demon who was being uncharateristicly quiet barked loudly gaining the attention of Lita. "What Demon?" Lita stooped and softly stroked his fur. "Do you have any food Nathan?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"You are a werewolf aren't you?" Zack questioned, his voice soft and gentle in comparison to Kyle's.  
  
"Yes, Sherlock, wonderful discovery." she said sarcasticly. Nathan threw a sirloin over the counter and Demon caught it in his wide powerful jaws.  
  
"Transform." Kyle demanded while Nathan threw a straw at him.  
  
"Would you shut up already?" Nathan demanded. Lita shrugged her shoulders and transformed and immeaditely gained the attention of the others.  
  
"Beautiful." Jade said entranced by her coat. She shook her head, making it look like warm blood was rolling off her back in waves. "What don't think you are pretty?" Jade taunted.  
  
Lita growled low in warning, "No I know I am pretty, I dislike the coat a little because it draws to much attention I don't want or need."  
  
"Have you killed?" Kyle asked. Nathan threw another straw at him.  
  
"No, I never had a reason to."  
  
"Would you if there ever came the need to?" Kyle asked paying no heed to Nathan's warnings. This time Nathan threw the whole box of straws at him. Straws scattered everywhere but Nathan didn't care he just glared at Kyle.  
  
"Kyle! Leave her alone! Or you will give her a reason to kill. Sometimes I am surprised to see you're still alive today. With you and your damned questions, I am surprised no one has killed you." Lita raised her hackles in a wicked smile,  
  
"Yes, I would kill if the need ever came and right now you are teetering on the edge." Lita transformed back and looked at Nathan, "When do you get off of work?"  
  
"In five." He answered as a car pulled up in the parking lot and Lita grabbed Demon. "Guys escort Lita out. Make sure Jay doesn't see Demon." They nodded and surrounded her. They walked out making the guy wait because they would not leave their formation. Lita quickly opened her car door and Demon hopped in. The guys went back to their cars, which were all black. As they waited for Nathan to come out Lita turned on Creed 'Human Clay' (An:Hey I like Creed, if you haven't listened to them you should!). Nathan came out and also went to a black car. Nathan led the progression of cars out of the parking lot as Lita turned up her radio. /Turn that off would you?/ Kyle demanded in thought. Lita scowled, but obeyed. /Only for the good of the citizens of San Antonio./ she muttered crossly remembering that it was around 1 o' clock in the morning. Nathan pulled up to a house, well not a house, more like a small mansion, thought Lita. Nathan waited for her to park and grab her stuff before he led them to the house.  
  
"Welcome to my home." Nathan said wistfully, looking around the house. A German Shepard, Golden Retriever, and a Rotwieler bounded to the door. They stopped when they noticed Demon. Demon looked up questioningly at Lita.  
  
"Be nice." Lita warned.  
  
"The German Shepard is Shela, the Rotwieler is Shelby, and the Golden Retriever is Mallory. I personaly depise cats." Nathan said as he held out a hand. Mallory walked towards Demon, ignoring Nathan's hand. Demon bounded playfully at her.  
  
"Demon hasn't been around other dogs, I was afraid that his instincts would get the better of him and kill a dog for getting to close to me." Shela came up next to Lita and licked her hand. Demon automatically turned around and began growling. "Demon, No. Shela isn't doing anything. You are going to have to get used to it." Lita scolded gently. Demon pouted before prancing off to Nathan. Lita laughed.  
  
"Where are you guys staying?" Nathan asked looking at his brothers.  
  
"Your house." they all said.  
  
"Well that means you are staying in my room." Nathan said training his eyes on Lita. Lita shrugged her shoulders, "As long as there is a roof." Demon was now wrestling with Shela and Shelby and winning by a lot.  
  
"Did you teach him?" Zack asked softly, watching Lita as she watched Demon.  
  
"Yes I was ten when I found him. By then I knew all of the traits of being a werewolf. I was smarter than most of the pack member's children so I wasn't liked among the kids or elder ones. Then my parents and my cousin's parents went out to drink one night. They never made it back, they got killed in a drunk driving accident and the guy who hit them got let off. I was kicked out of the pack because my parents weren't there to insure my safety. My cousin left with me and we have been a pack since then, we lived in my house and when things got bad we would use her house. Then today she left with vampires, I guess everything I had worked for crashed today. Other than Demon that is." Lita sighed surprised that she had told someone her life story.  
  
"You could join this pack." Kyle said softly, which surprised Lita immensely.  
  
"There is actually warmth in there." Lita mocked as she poked Kyle.  
  
He scowled, "Well?" he questioned.  
  
"Wouldn't your alpha want to know that you are just letting me join?" she questioned.  
  
"Considering that Kyle is the alpha?" Jade said softly.  
  
"Wait a minute! Don't start talking all nice and softly to me! I have learned to take care of myself and I am not some breakable glass!" Lita said loudly.  
  
"Well we are a lot nicer than the other pack in town." Jade said hotly, "The other pack would have probably have already killed your dog and stick you in their harem."  
  
"My dog has a name and it's Demon. I am leaving." Lita said picking up her stuff and heading towards the door.  
  
"So you will just run away again? Because people other than your cousin start being nice to you, you run away?" Nathan said taking a step towards her.  
  
Lita spun around dropping her stuff in the process, "I am not running away. I am protecting myself." she ground out.  
  
"From what? Friendship? Happiness? Love?" he questioned.  
  
Lita sighed and shook her head, "No. Hurt."  
  
Nathan laughed, "We would never hurt you. Well are you a pack memeber?"  
  
Lita sighed and nodded, "Yes, I will become a pack memeber."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, yes Lee would have made a good mate for Lita, but in this story, vampires and werewolves are enemies. And to those who are wondering, this won't be like Romeo and Juliet where Lita and Raye do something drastic to be in the same pack. I am a sucker for happy endings. I mean the may be a little dark but they are happy endings nonetheless. Well hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chappie!! ^_^ ~Static Wolf 


	5. chapter five

I would like to praise some faithful reviewers...girl of darkness, Frogs, and Jean! Your reviews have encouraged me to where I am today on my story and I would like to dedicate this chappie to you! Also I would like to profoundly praise my editor/cousin Fire Raven anyone who likes a variety of stories go to her because I usually just stick to Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5  
  
Lita smiled warmly at her new fellow pack members, "Well, I must be getting to bed. I am tired."  
  
Nathan stood up and started to lead her to his room. When they were a good distance away from the rest of the boys she started rambling. "Nathan, what do you guys do in this pack. I mean I've never been on an actual hunt because I wasn't allowed. I have never played other than with Demon. I am not so sure this is such a good idea. I mean what if you pack doesn't like me like my last one and - "  
  
Nathan put a finger on her lips, "Lita, stop worrying. The pack will love you and I will teach you everything you need to know. Don't worry." Lita nodded and smiled softly aganist his finger.  
  
Demon bounded up and tackled Lita. She almost hit the floor when Nathan caught her. But soon he was holding an extremely large wolf. Lita leapt at Demon tackling him to the ground. They began wrestling when, Kyle and the others ran up. "What is going on?" Kyle demanded. "They are wrestling leave them alone, just watch." Nathan answered smiling at the two wrestling wolves. Lita pinned Demon but Demon came up growling and snarling. He attacked Lita with such power that he made her bleed from her left shoulder. But Lita wouldn't be stopped , she jumped at him, when he moved to counter she quickly changed direction and attacked his left shoulder. He went down and laid there in a submissive manner until Lita nudged him. Demon leapt up and licked her nose and left to clean his wounds.  
  
Lita shifted back and looked at the gaping guys. "What?" she knew she had clothes on, she had learned to shift without ripping them and that wasn't very easy to learn.  
  
"I didn't notice it before but you know how to shift with your clothes on?" Jade said but he was still gaping.  
  
"Yes, it only took me two days to learn. It was really easy I could teach you if you want." Lita answered confused.  
  
"No it's not that easy only really powerful wolves can do that and then it takes them months but two days?" Kyle said.  
  
Nathan put an arm around her shoulder, "I say leave the woman alone and let her sleep." Lita nodded grateful for his distraction. Suddenly the front door opened and slammed,  
  
"Nathan where are you?" a female voice yelled. Suddenly Nathan's arm dropped and Lita was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" the woman demanded of Demon. Lita came up in wolf form and began growling warning the woman to get away.  
  
The tall woman shook her short sandy blonde hair away from her eyes, "Who in the hell are you?" the woman directed the question to Lita.  
  
Lita's hackles rose in an unmistakeable challenge. The woman shifted her clothes tearing in the process. The woman was going to lunge when Nathan's voice sounded in her head, /Amara leave her alone you don't know what you are getting into./ he pleaded. Amara scowled, /She challenged me./ she retorted and lunged. Lita met her halfway to Amara's surprise, Lita took down Amara and began to circle her. Demon was snarling right behind Lita but she snapped at him, warning him to stay out. This time Lita lunged first, as Amara moved to counter her attack she shifted her direction and took her down with another blow. Lita growled stepping over Amara but Amara kicked out, they began to circle each other when Nathan tackled Lita in wolf form, pinning her beneath him, Jade did the same to Amara.  
  
Kyle stepped forward he smirked standing over them in his human form, "Allow me to introduce you to each other, Lita this is Amara, she is a part of the pack. Amara, this is Lita Kino, she is also a part of the pack. Now behave." Amara nodded her consent and Jade backed off, Lita growled and shoved Nathan off. She shook her fur and everyone watched entranced.  
  
/See what I mean./ she grumbled, /the coat tracks to much attention, I wouldn't mind Amara's coat, hers is pretty./  
  
Amara laughed, /I get just as much attention as you./ Amara's coat was also black but hers was highlighted a blonde like color.  
  
"Well you two shift back." Kyle said calmly.  
  
"Umm...You have any clothes I can borrow?" Amara asked not directing the question to any person in particular. Lita shifted back, her clothes still in tact. Amara's mouth dropped.  
  
Lita shifted uneasily, "I wish people would stop looking at me like that. But Amara if you will follow me, I think my clothes might fit you." Lita turned to Nathan, "If you would kindly direct me in the direction of your room...."  
  
Nathan smirked at her uneasiness, "Sure follow me." Lita picked up her stuff and followed him, Amara padding behind them.  
  
Demon bounded up to Amara and licked her nose. Zack's voice rang out when Amara was going to smack him with her large paw, "He is just a wolf, not a werewolf. You are now friends with Lita and also his friend. He is very loving." Amara looked at Demon closley considering that Zack was always right, Amara began on her journey to Nathan's rooms. She knew where his rooms were it was just a shock to have him sharing usually he made whoever it was sleep on the couch.  
  
Lita entered the room with Amara coming behind her, Nathan had stepped aside to let her in first and as soon as Amara was in he started to enter, Lita stopped him. "Nope sorry buddy this is girl time, don't come back until we come out." with that said Lita closed and locked the door in his face.  
  
/He isn't going to like that very much./ Amara laughed.  
  
"He'll get over it." Lita answered absently searching through her things to find clothes. She tossed a bundle at Amara, Amara then nosed them to the bathroom that was attached to the room. Lita had shoved her stuff off of Nathan's bed, then collasped on the bed exhausted.  
  
Amara came out of the bathroom, "Your clothes fit me perfectly." Amara smiled, "Where did you come from?"  
  
"A small town in the middle of nowhere. Vampires ran me out of my house, if you want more detail ask the boys. Sorry but I have fought almost three times today. And it's about three in the morning."  
  
Amara nodded, "Did you ask to sleep in Nathan's rooms?"  
  
Lita laughed and shook her head, "No, the others said they were staying the night and he told me that I was going to sleep in his rooms and I really don't care as long as there is a roof over my head. Personally other than Demon I stay as far away from males as I can." Lita answered confused, "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Amara shrugged, "He has never shared his rooms with anyone, not even his girlfriends and he has had a good number of them. And then he lets you sleep in his rooms and you are a complete stranger. But I must admit a cute complete stranger. But I also think it is for the best because I think Jade would try to seduce you."  
  
Lita jumped up startled, "He doesn't even know me!" she gasped shocked.  
  
"With Jade that doesn't matter. You just have to be pretty and have a firey temper and you have both." Amara answered.  
  
Lita shivered, "Well then I appreciate what Nathan is doing for me."  
  
"What pack where you in before? I mean you'll meet the rest of the crowd tomorrow, there isn't alot of us but there is enough to drive you insane especially if you come from a small pack." Amara said.  
  
"Well let me just say you are my first friend other than my cousin." Lita said softly.  
  
"So you were an outcast like me. It's tough but you made it through and I congratulate you." Amara said dismissively.  
  
It was Lita's turn for her mouth to drop, "You were an outcast, I mean you are pretty, strong, and don't care what people think of you."  
  
Amara smiled, "You are all of those things are you not? That is why we were outcasts, we were everything the were not."  
  
Lita smiled softly then Amara said, "Well, let's go find those boys. You could always come stay with us, there is four girls, including myself who live there but we have two more rooms open."  
  
Lita smiled thoughtfully, "Would you take Demon?"  
  
Amara nodded, "Then I will have to ask Kyle." Lita and Amara left to where Amara said was the "boys" room. Lita and Amara stood in the doorway as the four guys divided their attention between, playing video games, reading a book, and listening to music.  
  
"There is one better in our house. It is in the basement." Amara whispered and as soon as she had said something all of their heads snapped in their direction.  
  
"Hello ladies." Jade said smiled slyly. Lita scowled and turned her gaze as far away from him as possible and that meant looking at Nathan.  
  
She smiled at him as Amara asked bluntly, "Can Lita come and stay at my house, I mean she would have more fun with us anyway but we pratically live in this house anyway. I mean I do live only next door." Lita raised an eyebrow at that statement.  
  
Kyle looked at Nathan as he looked at the floor. "Let her stay with us tonight there is still thigs we need to ask her without the rest of the pack, we have to determine if her strength will be a problem." Kyle said softly and slowly.  
  
Amara shuddered, "Just like what you guys put me through?" Kyle nodded. Amara shuddered again and turned to Lita, "If you live through this, you can live through anything."  
  
Lita eyes opened wider, "Uh oh." she whispered, "They are going to play twenty questions?" Lita's last statement was more of a statment than a question.  
  
Amara nodded sadly, "And they have to make sure where you rank strength wise. I mean you have to take all of them on at once and see how long you can last."  
  
Lita growled, "Couldn't we do this tomorrow?" Lita asked.  
  
"And have the rest of the pack watch, the pressure would be twice as hard." Amara reasoned.  
  
Lita groaned, "Sure fine then. I hope I get to see you tomorrow. That is if I can make it through tonight. I was never the one to release information about myself."  
  
Amara leaned forward and whispered, "Give them all of the information that they want or it will be hell. I heard they killed one werewolf who wanted to join and it was a full grown male." Lita crossed her arms as Amara headed towards the door, "'Bye Lita. Have fun!" Amara then left.  
  
Lita directed her gaze towards Kyle, "Just because you told her to tell me that doesn't mean I am going to believe it." she ground out.  
  
"Well I must admit, you are the first person to notice that it was a fake." Kyle said smiling widely. "May we begin?"  
  
"I have a question first." Lita said instead of answering.  
  
"And that may be...what?" Kyle said calmly.  
  
"Can we fight first, I am not going to give out any information about myself before I see that you are worthy enough to hold it."  
  
Kyle's jaw dropped slightly, "Most people tried to save that for the last part, they would begin to tell stupid and pointless stories about what they did as a child and what their first word was. You have spunk, but we are about to beat it out of you." he said laughing at the end of the statement.  
  
"We'll see about that." she ground out as she shifted.  
  
They all shifted and Lita stood her ground and growled. Jade was the first to lunge, she dodged and smacked him with her big front paw. Jade grunted but didn't fall. Zack then attacked next, she took the hit and when Zack let his defenses down she pinned him then leaping back to get a good look at the other's position.  
  
/One down. Three to go./ she taunted, trying to make them lose focus. Kyle growled and lunged taking her down on her side. She didn't give him enough time to pin her she leapt back to her feet taking another blow, but this time she didn't fall. She bit Kyle's shoulder and watched as blood freely spilled out of his body. She looked at Nathan waiting for him to attack, Jade jumped her from behind, she silently cursed herself for letting her defenses down as she went down. She rolled onto her back, biting Jade's paw she leapt back up. Now prepared for anything. Her shoulder left shoulder was bleeding and she knew that they would target her shoulder. She shifted slightly, turning her right shoulder to them. She growled again. Jade attacked again.  
  
/I am getting sick of you./ she scowled and met his attack head on. As always she attacked and when he tried to counter she went to attack his other side but when he turned to meet her, she changed directions again and took him down pinning him beneath her. She was going to bite his throat when Nathan attacked, knocking her off of him.  
  
/Half a hour./ Zack's voice said in thought.  
  
/You took out two in a half a hour, I must say I am impressed./ Nathan said as he attacked, she fell to the ground taking the blow, he bit her left shoulder making it bleed even worse. She then smacked him with her left paw wincing slightly on the inside, he fell off of her and she slowly climbed to her feet. Kyle watched her waryily as he tried to judge her next move. She stood there calmly waiting for them to attack, she waited five minutes before she had had enough and lunged taking down Kyle. She almost pinned him when Nathan knocked her off.  
  
/You are interrupting my plans and it HAS to stop./ she growled advancing on him slowly, she wasn't stupid she knew Kyle would jump her from behind so she trained her eyes for any sign of movement and when she didn't get any she spun around to see a leaping Kyle headed straight for her, she ducked out of the way and turned to attack Kyle but Nathan met her there with an attack she wasn't ready for. She went down with a loud thud and quickly got back up, the thought of them double teaming her made her furious. She growled low and threatningly as she advanced on the two snarling males. Kyle made a move toward her and she ducked behind Nathan, letting him take the blow. She then attacked Nathan pinning him, this time she didn't go for the throat she just leapt back preparing herself for another attack.  
  
/A hour./ Zack said as he glanced at the clock, him and Jade were still in wolf form to help anyone who needed it.  
  
/Well, well, well what do we have here? One lonely wolf. You brothers aren't here to help you. What will you do now?/ Lita taunted, she was lacking in the energy department and she need to to make Kyle go into a blind rage so she could counter it and defeat him. /And I am sure you need them, considering that a girl,a female has taken out your best warriors. How many was it? I am thinking around three. Do you teach them anything?/ she tried desperately to make him mad but he stood there emtionless. /I think I could do a better job, being the alpha that is. I think I should challenge your position. Maybe teach your pack a thing or two about discipline./ She saw his jaw tighten in anger and this pressed her further, /I am sure I could beat you easily I mean your minions weren't any trouble./  
  
He lunged at her, she side stepped and smacked him to the ground but he grabbed her left leg pulling her beneath him and pinning her.  
  
She growled but her eyes laughed, /Please don't take anything I said seriously. I was trying to piss you off so you would be easy prey./ she was still underneath him with him looking down at her.  
  
/You did really good./ he said as he got off of her and backed away.  
  
Jade fell over, in human form, "He just gave you the biggest compliment I have ever heard come out of his mouth." Lita didn't smile she slowly climbed to her feet, the males watching her in human form. They had changed clothes while she had slowly climbed to her feet and checking her wounds to a minimal extent. With Lita still in wolf form they couldn't see her wince when she put pressure on her left front leg. Demon came up next to her, licking the wound. She shifted back into her human form and she squated down next to Demon, not paying any attention to her wound.  
  
"Uh, Lita are you okay?" Nathan asked slowly stepping forward.  
  
She looked up questioningly at him, "Yea, I am fine. Why?" she answered glancing at the others.  
  
"Look at your arm." she looked at her right arm seeing nothing she glanced back up at him questioningly, she then remembered her left arm, she glanced at it and sighed. Blood was still running freely down her arm and the gash looked like it had already became infected. You could the twitching of her muscles inside her arm. "Oh this will take forever to clean." she got up and walked to where she thought the kitchen would be. She turned out to be right.  
  
"You make it sound like this happened everyday." Kyle said slowly while she pulled out a pocket knife and began to cut the sleeve off of her shirt with her defenses down.  
  
"It did." then winced when she realized he had just tricked her, "You sneaky bastard." She resumed cleaning the wound with a clean rag and scalding hot water. "Damn, I am going to need stitches." she cursed as she realized the extent of her would. "I need to go get my bag, I will be right back." she went into Nathan's room, rumaging through her stuff she pulled out an emerald green box.  
  
She carried it carefully back to the kitchen where the guys were talking in hushed voices, "If you have something to ask me, ask me. Don't sit there and whisper about it. I want to get done with twenty questions as soon as I can." she said walking to the kitchen sink. She opened the box and it turned out to be an advanced first aid kit.  
  
Zack gasped by what he saw in there, "That is doctor supplies, that you have to take a class to know how to use them, how did you get it?" "My aunt and uncle were doctors they taught me how to use them and got them for me." Inside the box was stitching needles, the stitches, a staple gun, scaples, and many other sharp and professional objects. She pulled put a small torch and a sterlizing cleanser then began to sterilize a needle and a knife. She began cutting off infection that had started to form in the horrible gash on her arm, she cleaned the wound and began to stitch it up.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Zack asked.  
  
"It's common sense. Get rid of the infection, clean, and bandage it. And remember my aunt and uncle were doctors."  
  
"You didn't seem to notice the wound." Jade observed.  
  
"Well you kinda get used to the pain after years and years of it."  
  
"So who did this to you? Why did they do it? And how long did they do it?" Kyle said simply.  
  
"Well, it all started when...." Lita then paused thinking of how to put her years of hurt into words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay with the twenty questions and fight thing...I had to spice things up a bit and I thought of it as a neat way to bring out Lita's past because in the upcoming chappies you MAY meet people of her past, I haven't really decided on that yet, I was wondering if you guys would have any input on whether people of her past should come along! R&R! 


	6. chapter six

Static: Hey I haven't done a disclaimer thingy in a while! I was so wrapped up in writing that I forgot!  
  
Duo: She has a tendency to forget things other than writing and posting! **sighs**  
  
Static: **blushes** So I like to write BIG DEAL!  
  
Uranus: Static owns nothing other than Blood Gang!  
  
Mars: So if you do sue her all you would get is....NOTHING!  
  
Static: Hey I have something! My writing talent!  
  
Duo: Your little brother could write better than you.  
  
Static: **growls** Braid boy don't make me sic Uranus and Jupiter on you! They would have fun beating the crap out of you!  
  
Uranus and Jupiter: **nods and grins devilishly**  
  
Mercury: Before a fight breaks out, enjoy the story that follows and R&R, please, thank you and have a good day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, it all started when I was born actually. My parents and my cousin's parents were lower on the food chain, you might say. The elders didn't like my parents, even though they were lower on the food chain, they were incredibly smart and strong. When my parents had me, the elders tried to scare me into obedience but I was having none of that. So I rebelled which wasn't one of my smarter moves but I wasn't going to let them control me like they did my parents.  
  
"My parents were sent away on "important matters" and weren't allowed to take me. My parents were gone for three and a half years. The elders and pack members beat me into silence and obedience. But I wouldn't obey all of the time. I watched when they beat me, watching their movements, attacks, and rhythms and thinking of ways I could counter them. I became less aware of the pain as the days dragged on. At one point I was immune to it. All of the pack used to beat me, I was their game. They thought it was funny." Lita snorted in distaste but continued on with her dark life story.  
  
"They would beat for days at a time and starve me. I began to look out for myself and Raye. They usually didn't touch her, she always obeyed though she wouldn't beat me and because she wouldn't meant more time for the elders. I made sure Raye never watched but I know she did. I didn't depend on anyone or anything.  
  
"When I was 10 I found Demon, starving and motherless. I immeaditely felt love for him. When I used to get beaten I would usually only let Raye help me when it wasn't that bad. Her parents were doctors, they taught me how to use the tools in the box and gave them to me. Demon would steal soap from local stores and when it wasn't that bad Raye would help me.  
  
"Then they again sent my parent's away missing their old game and began to beat me again. This time Raye would refuse to be left in the shadows always wondering if I was alright. So she went with me to my "sessions" as they called them. My parents were then killed and fellow pack members were in the jury, judge and police officers, so he got let off. I knew he was from a different pack. Once my parents died they continued to beat me for three years then. They kicked us out but forbade us to leave the area, it was so they could monitor us and make sure we didn't join a different pack and bring the downfall of them. Then the vampires came and robbed me of what little family I had. And I ran away and here I am." Lita finished stitching and put the scissors and needle and thread away back in the box before bandaging the wound. "Well is there anything else you would like to know?"  
  
Kyle nodded, "What was that vampire's band name?"  
  
Lita laughed, "Now that was something I wasn't expecting. The name of the band was Blood Gang." Kyle nodded and sat there watching the reactions of his brothers about what Lita had just said, suddenly Lita burst, "What? You aren't going to ask me if I ever felt sorry for myself? Or something stupid like that?"  
  
Kyle shook his head, "That would be stupid, that is for you to know and for you to tell us when you are ready."  
  
Lita sighed with relief then laughed, "Well you guys aren't so bad."  
  
Kyle smiled softly, "But I do have one more question. Were you using your full power?"  
  
The rest if them looked up at his words, "Considering how much I have been through today. No, probably not." Jade gulped loudly, "Don't worry. I won't try and take Kyle's spot and I have never killed remember. After what I have been through and have never killed you can bet yourself that you won't die because of me. Well, you might but it would be your fault." Lita smiled softly and yawned, "Nice fight you guys, what do I rank?"  
  
Kyle smiled, "You stand with me and Nathan." Jade's jaw dropped and Zack smiled knowingly.  
  
"It isn't out of pity, I hope."  
  
Nathan smiled, "Kyle can't pity anyone."  
  
Lita smirked, "That is a good thing." She yawned again.  
  
"Go to bed." Kyle demanded gently.  
  
Lita nodded, "I think I will do that." she walked to Nathan's room, she climbed up on the big black bed and slid under the silk sheet and comforter. "Comfy." she muttered as Demon climbed up on the foot of the bed. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but the horrors she had to endure at such a young age and for such a long period of time.  
  
She sat up gasping in the early light of dawn, she supposed she had been asleep for a hour or two.  
  
Nathan sat up next to her, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She nodded mutely and watched as he laid back down still watching her. She laid down next to him and buried her head in his chest, promptly falling asleep and dreaming of nothing.  
  
When she awoke she was cradled gently but firmly in Nathan's arms. He was still sleeping peacefully and she wondered what had woke her up. She laid still trying to listen to the sound that had woken her. She closed her eyes willing the sound to come to her.  
  
"Amara she has been through a lot." Kyle said softly.  
  
"What happened to her?" she heard the unmistakeable voice of Amara.  
  
"I won't tell you, only she wil tell you and you better not press her." he ordered.  
  
"Nathan woke me during the night with a thought message saying that she awoke in the middle of the night with nightmares. I think she is reliving the incidents in her mind. She is strong without a doubt, she almost beat me but my tooth snagged her claw and I brought her under me to pin her. If the fates hadn't given me that little bit, she would have won without a doubt." Amara was silent and as was Kyle.  
  
When Lita opened her eyes they met soft brown ones, 'Don't say a word or move an inch.' he mouthed to her.  
  
"I think I want her to stay here." Kyle said softly.  
  
"You explain that one to her Kyle, I sure as hell ain't." Amara retorted.  
  
"She is missing Raye and she is reliving her childhood. Amara her horrors are a lot like ours, if not worse." Kyle said softly.  
  
Her eyes found Nathan's and he winced slightly. He closed his eyes unable to turn his head away. Lita yawned and stretched, sitting up. Nathan looked at her, his eyes wide with question.  
  
/Do you want to tell me?/ she directed the thought to him and only him, referring to his childhood. He winced. /Well I am not going to eaves drop. I won't know until you or one of the others decide to tell me./ Lita looked in the direction of where she had heard Kyle's and Amara's voice. They weren't there.  
  
"Sneaky bastards." she muttered and laid back down. Nathan's arms encircled her automatically and she didn't protest. A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Go away." Nathan growled as Lita buried her head in his chest. The door opened anyway, there stood Kyle and Amara.  
  
"Well how did it go?" Amara asked stepping in the room.  
  
"Fine." she answered turning on her side wincing as her left side didn't agree with the movement. She looked up at Amara, Nathan still had one arm around her waist.  
  
"Well, what do you rank?" Amara questioned.  
  
Lita turned to look at Nathan ignoring the pain in her left side, "Kyle said I am with him and Nathan. Can you tell me what that means?" Lita turned back to Amara looking at her through squinted eyes as she tried to get used to the light of the open windows. No doubt Kyle and Amara had opened them.  
  
"Well, that means you are one of the three strongest people in the pack." Amara answered.  
  
Lita turned and poked Nathan, "You are strong?"  
  
He scowled at her, "Don't push me."  
  
"What will you do?" she asked innocently. Nathan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well how did you survive twenty questions?" Amara asked.  
  
"If you want to know about my past ask Kyle but one word to anyone else...I'll kill you." Lita threatened. Nathan tightened his hold on Lita as she began to get up.  
  
"You guys leave. We'll come down when we are ready." Nathan said. Kyle nodded and dragged Amara out of the room, who looked like she wanted to say a few more things.  
  
Lita sat there in silence with him until he said, "You said you would wait until I was ready to tell you what happened in my childhood and I think I am ready to tell you. Just like you we were born on the low end of the food chain but unlike your parents, my parents wouldn't submit. So I think that kinda made our lives a little easier because my parents would look after me. I didn't have to look after myself at such a young age. Well the same thing happened to us, that happened to you. But the only bad thing is, is that the pack killed my parents in front of us, while your pack hired someone. Our pack came right out and killed them in front of us."  
  
Lita winced and turned her eyes away from him. Nathan put a gentle hand underneath her chin to force her to look at him.  
  
"You have to tell the pack or they will say the wrong things at the wrong times." Lita looked at him then looked away. "What's wrong?" he demanded gently, seeing her not look at him again.  
  
"All these years, I thought I was the only one. That no one would understand."  
  
Nathan laughed, "Well you could always tell Amara, she is our sister."  
  
Lita stopped and looked at him, "Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Amara.....Amara is your sister?"  
  
Nathan nodded confused.  
  
Lita laughed and leapt out of bed and to the bathroom, "I hope you like cold showers because I am going to take the hot water." she called over her shoulder as she closed and locked the bathroom door.  
  
He grumbled but rolled over falling asleep. Something poked him in the side, "Wake up sleepy head, Wake up." a soft and beautiful voice was whispering to him. He groaned and rolled over but the voice was persistent, "Wake up."  
  
The door opened and another voice said, "You'll never wake him up like that you have to go - "  
  
Nathan sat up abruptly, "I'm up." He turned and saw, Lita sitting on the bed next to him and Amara standing in the doorway.  
  
"Just put some clothes on. You don't have enough time to take a shower." Amara said before leaving.  
  
"I don't want to go alone." she said turning to look at the doorway which no longer held Amara.  
  
"Then wait for me to get dressed." Nathan said walking into the bathroom. Lita sat there thinking and running her hand nervously through her long soft brown hair. The hair came to her waist and she loved to run her fingers through her hair, it was calming.  
  
"You have a lot of hair." he observed coming out of the bathroom. Lita nodded and stood up, she was nervous to say the least about what the pack would think of her.  
  
As if reading her thoughts Nathan said, "You rank with me, if they did something you could take them out like that." he snapped his fingers under her nose. She blinked. "Although don't ever try it because me and Kyle would have to kill you. But I am sure they'll like you."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, not sure whether to take that statement as a compliment or and warning. She walked next to Nathan as they entered the living room. Every eye was trained on her.  
  
"Hello I am Ami. I have heard many neat things about your coat, could you shift?"(That's Ami, sweet, short and to the point!) Lita looked at Kyle who nodded. Lita shifted, earning many gasps of surprise and awe.  
  
"Wow. Amara wasn't lying when she said your coat was beautiful." a male voice said.  
  
Lita looked up to see a male in his twenties looking down at her. She had no clue who he was or how he got there but she didn't like it. She shifted back, again everyone gasped noticing her clothes were still in one peice. "Who are you?" Lita asked.  
  
"I could ask the same of you." he retorted.  
  
She growled and Amara stood up, "Lita, come here." she ordered. Lita obeyed silently. "Kyle please tell them, you know she will either issue a challenge or accept one before the night is over." Lita knew they were talking about her and she scowled.  
  
"Well, I bet many of you are wondering where she ranks . . ." a rumble of agreement filtered through the pack, "Well she ranks with me and Nathan. She had skills and brawn and very good tatics. She took out Zack, Jade, and Nathan out in a hour in that order." Again every eye was trained on her.  
  
"Did your parents teach you?" a blonde asked, she had two buns at the top of her head with blonde hair streaming out from them.  
  
Lita winced, "Well,...." she glanced at Nathan who was shaking his head in sorrow at her. "Well, you could say I never had parents. I taught myself the things I know today."  
  
"How?" asked another blonde with a red bow in her hair.  
  
"Serena..." Amara warned the blonde with the pigtails, "Mina..." she warned the blonde with the bow.  
  
Lita shook her head, "It's alright, my parents were lower on the food chain and when they had me I wasn't really liked and - "  
  
"And her story is a lot like mine, just ask Kyle because he knows the full story and I know he will tell you what you want to know." Nathan interrupted coming to stand next to her. The other guy growled.  
  
Lita looked up confused, "Alex, as soon as she finds out what that means you are in for a world of hurt." Kyle warned.  
  
Lita then turned to Kyle, "Tell me." she demanded. Kyle shook his head and she turned to Nathan, she gave him the puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip, "You'll tell me won't you?"  
  
Nathan sighed, "He just issued a claim on you."  
  
Suddenly the act was forgotten, "What do you mean 'claim'?"  
  
Nathan looked at his brothers but they turned away and didn't help him, "Well, he is telling everyone that you are his and not to touch you."  
  
Lita slowly turned around and faced him, "What is your name?" she asked stepping closer. Both Nathan and Amara grabbed an arm pulling her back.  
  
"Alex." he answered.  
  
Lita turned back to Amara, "How do I get rid of this claim?"  
  
Amara sighed, "You can't."  
  
Lita tensed, "Is it still to late to resign as pack member?" Amara nodded.  
  
Lita growled, she then changed into wolf form. /Okay as much as I detest fighting, I'll make you a deal. If you can pin me, I am yours. But if I pin you, the claim is gone. I am actually giving you an advantage because I didn't walk away last night unhurt./  
  
Alex shifted, his coat was a beautiful black with brown patches here and there. /Deal./  
  
"Lita do you like to issue challenges for no good reason?" Amara sighed.  
  
/This challenge is for me and my pride. I will not be owned until I want to./ Lita retorted.  
  
Alex leapt, Lita dodged knocking him down with her paw. She jumped back in alarm when tried to grab her just like Kyle had done. She circled him once before lunging taking him by surprise. He was astonsihed by the solidness of her and her strength. She pinned him.  
  
Zack checked his watch. "1 minute and 33 seconds."  
  
Lita shifted back into himan form and sighed. "Man that round sucked." Amara laughed at the guys reaction. Jake another guy, looked at Lita then shuddered.  
  
"Well sorry for the fight, but I am Lita Kino. Vampires ran me out of my house and I have never been really in a pack. I have lead my own for the last couple of years but it was only my cousin and Demon who you have already met." Lita looked at Demon who was sprawled on three girls' laps.  
  
"Well I am Michelle." Michelle had long wavy sea green hair and soft gentle sea green eyes. Demon's head was in her lap and he was drooling all over her crisp outfit.  
  
"I am Setsuna." Setsuna had long forest green hair with deep green knowing eyes, Setsuna looked old and wise but Lita could tell she was no older that twenty nine. She had Demon's stomach and she was idly scratching it while giving her name.  
  
"I am Hotaru." Hotaru was a small girl of twelve and she had short purple hair with dark purple eyes. Demon's tail whacked her a few times before she sat on it.  
  
"As you know I am Ami." Ami had short blue hair with calm matching blue eyes.  
  
"I am Mina." Mina was a blonde with a red bow in her hair, she had blue eyes that gleamed in the sunshine, "Ever want to party call me."  
  
"I'm Serena." Serena had long blonde hair that was tied up in two buns with blonde hair streaming out of them. She had soft and friendly blue eyes. She looked like she would always help you if ever came the need to be.  
  
"You know Alex." a guy said motioning towards Alex. "And I am Jake." Jake held out one strong but gentle hand to shake hers. But when she placed her hand in his, he brushed his lips softly aganist the back of her hand. Lita snatched her hand back startled. Jake had long black hair and was extremely bulit. She smiled softly at him before she turned her attention to Kyle, Kyle was looking at Nathan, "Nate take her to get a new car, we can't have her driving the Saturn around and have someone regonize it."  
  
Nathan turned to lead her away when she asked, "I don't have to give it away do I? I mean my parent's had that car for me before I was even born. It was a gift from them, I can't get rid of it." she looked at Nathan pleadingly.  
  
"No of course not, you won't get rid of it. We'll just buy you a new one." he assured and lead her out the door. Lita tried to detect the sarcasam but she couldn't find any.  
  
"You are really buying me a car?"  
  
Nathan smiled,"Yes I am and may I urge you to buy a flashy car because Kyle is paying." Lita laughed as they climbed into a black car. It was designed to be like a car from the movie Fast and the Furious.  
  
"I know exactly which car I want." she smiled and opened the window. When they reached the car dealership place she climbed out, She walked directly to a car and began to talk to the dealership guy. She told him to make changes and what to put in it. Lita smiled, shook his hand and promised to pay when she was satisfied.  
  
"He said he would be ready in a hour, so lets go get something to eat. Can I dirve?" Nathan smiled as she began to drag him to the car. He handed her the keys. She climbed into the car and started the engine. Nathan climbed in and Lita sped off. She turned onto some back roads and began racing up and down the many roads. Lita slowed down and went back into town.  
  
She pulled up into subway and got out, "Coming?" Nathan got out and followed her in the buliding.  
  
"How may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.  
  
"I want a foot long, white, BMT." Lita turned to Nathan, "Do you want anything?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Lita raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
  
"That's what I always get." he answered.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him, I know what he wants, but is this on one check or two?"  
  
"One." Lita answered quickly. She pulled out her wallet and paid the lady.  
  
"Well it's time to go get my new baby, I can eat in you car can't I?"  
  
He nodded, but said, "I'm driving."  
  
She stopped pulling open the driver's side door and pouted, "But - "  
  
He shook his head, "I am driving." she walked over to the passenger side and climbed in.  
  
"How much will your car be?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I think he said a hundred thousand." Nathan's eyes widened. "Is that to much I mean I can have the guy take somethings off."  
  
Nathan shook his head, "Everyone else went cheap even though I told them the same thing I did to you. They didn't want to waste all of his money, I must admit you are the first to spend more than ten thousand on a car." Lita smiled thoughtfully, but shrugged her shoulders as he pulled in.  
  
"Never tell me to spend money when I can't because I will spend money." Lita climbed out, she left her sandwhich in the car. She walked to the dealership guy and he held out his hand. "No money until I am satsified and you shook on it. Show me the car." she said. The car was drove up with extreme cautiousness.  
  
"That car looks like it could only be fifteen grand, I think a hundred thousand is a rip off." Nathan said studying the car.  
  
"Get in on the passenger side and take a look." Lita climbed in the driver seat. She turned it on, it didn't make a sound. She rolled down the window, "Is this a ten second car?" she asked.  
  
"No five second."  
  
Lita smiled. "What is so great about this?" Nathan asked looking at the ordinary dash board. She pressed the lighter and a computer and many control panels came out of different places. A tv screen came down from the rearview mirror. Many control panels came out from the dash board. "The buttons do different things to the car."  
  
Nathan's jaw dropped, "Wow."  
  
"There is a radar and that shows if we are being followed or if there is another pack into town. I have a couple of missles attached to this baby and MANY MANY other things. But I think I need to get some more things from my house. I have different designs for cars like this."  
  
Nathan's eyes widened, "You designed this?"  
  
"Yup. I bet I can beat you home." Nathan climbed out, Lita followed him.  
  
"Wait, I think I have enough money to get your car upgraded like mine and then I will teach you how to use it."  
  
Nathan looked at her, "I'll pay for it."  
  
Lita nodded and left to talk to the guy, he said something and she shook her head. She said something and he scratched his chin and said something else. She nodded and kissed him. The car dealership guy smiled widely and left. Lita came back spitting and sputtering, she walked past him to his car, she grabbed her sandwhich and went digging through his car. She returned holding a thing of tic tacs. She put the whole thing into her mouth and began to chew. She then opened her mouth and he saw she had eaten them all. "You owe me big buster." she growled, "He wouldn't go lower than 75 grand. Then he came up with the great idea that if I kissed him, he would knock the price down to 5 grand."  
  
Nathan smirked, "So one of your kisses is worth 70 grand. Damn that's a lot."  
  
She smiled widely and rolled her eyes as she began to eat her sandwhich. Within five minutes it was gone. "Let's test this baby out." she said climbing into her car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Static: Okay I admit it, I have a need for speed! I love small, fast, flashy cars!  
  
Mysertious voice inside Static's head: But you can never own one!  
  
Static: Why not?!  
  
Mysterious voice: Because you have no money.  
  
Static: **sighs** That's what boys are for duh! Man these mysterioius voices are losing their touch!  
  
Mysterious voice: Hmphf!  
  
Static: Well I hope you have enjoyed this reading this chappie!! Because I sure had fun writing it! Now that I am in the swing of summer I will update a lot faster...as long as my computer works with me. Me and the computer don't get along so well at times. Well keep a look out for following chappies!! Because I have already writted up to chapter 10 but I think I might change some things around...but oh well! R&R PLEASE! 


	7. chapter seven

Static: I LOVE fast cars!  
  
Duo: The idea comes from Fast and the Furious!  
  
Static: If you haven't seen that movie you are deprived!  
  
Mars: Again she owns nothing!  
  
Static: Enjoy! Remember R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once she hit a dirt road she came to a halt. "Let's see how fast this baby can go in twenty seconds." She looked at Nathan and smiled. He looked afraid of how fast this car would go and how well she could handle the car. "We'll be fine just use your watch to see how fast it goes in twenty seconds, you tell me when to start."  
  
Nathan looked at his watch, "Almost...GO!" Lita pressed the accelerator and sped off. They were gaining speed quickly and soon Nathan said, "Twenty seconds." Lita glanced at the speedometer, "120mph. Not bad." Lita suddenly jerked the wheel spinning the car until she faced the opposite direction. She then sped off until she reached city limits. "I think I am going to ask Amara and Michelle to come partying with me. Maybe Mina and the others."  
  
"You should, you would have fun."  
  
She smiled, "I do believe it is time to pick up your car and show it off." After they had collected Nathan's car and paid for them and Lita taught Nathan the basics. "No one can know about your panels unless you are sure that you can trust them. They will go away automatically when you shut the car off and they will only open when you hit the lighter." Lita climbed into her car and followed him to his house.  
  
Everyone came outside to look at her car, "How much did she spend?" Kyle asked looking at the car carefully.  
  
"Hundred grand." Nathan answered, ignoring many people's cry of surprise he began to eat his sandwhich.  
  
"It looks like you just got ripped off."  
  
"There is more than meets the eye. I am going back to my old place to get more money and more things." Lita said as she surveyed the others.  
  
"I am coming." Amara, Jade, Zack, Nathan, Michelle, and Kyle said.  
  
Kyle turned to the others, "Jake you are in charge, treat him like you would me and keep a lookout. We should be back soon."  
  
Lita scribbled a number on a Subway napkin, "This is my cell phone number call if you need anything." Lita climbed into her car and the other into theirs. Lita began the progression. She again stopped at the car dealership place and had their cars updated. Paid for them and then left.  
  
"Okay listen, I will keep an eye on things. Call me on your radio if you need anything, to say something press on the extra pedal down there, remember to remove your foot to hear anything. Nathan keep an eye in back of everyone, I will look ahead. People stay a little ways off from each other." Lita said in the radio. A number of okays came through the radio. Suddenly Lita regonized the car in front of her. It was Raye's car.  
  
"Okay I know the person in front of me, Nathan if anything happens let me handle it until I tell you otherwise." Lita said as she shifted her foot onto the pedal used to talk into the radio. Lita removed her foot as Nathan muttered his agreement. Lita sped up and came onto the driver's side of Raye's car. Sure enough Raye was driving and there was a full car. She laughed at something said by someone in the car. Raye looked her way, but Lita knew she couldn't see anything because the windows were heavily tinted. Lita shifted her foot.  
  
"Nathan come up and give them a flat tire I will look for any other cars. Be careful, my cousin is in there." Lita saw Nathan's car come up and shot a spike at the tire. She watched the spike recoiled back up into Nathan's car as the car swerved off the road. Lita checked her radar.  
  
"Amara the blue one next to you and then step on it." Lita saw the blue car next to Amara swerve off the road as everyone sped up. Lita made it to her childhood house and rushed in, she grabbed the rest of her weapons on her wall and her money that she had stashed in her room and other things.  
  
Her cell phone jangled, she turned it on. "Get out NOW." came Michelle's worried voice.  
  
Lita rushed out of the house, she threw the stuff in the back seat turned it on and yelled, "LEAVE!" into the radio and watched as the others backed out and sped off, only two cars didn't.  
  
Lita spun out of the driveway and controled her speed until she passed Raye's car and the blue car. She then stepped on the gas and sped off after the others.  
  
"Amara, Nathan I told you guys to leave." Lita sighed into the radio.  
  
"You aren't pack leader, missy." Amara retorted.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes and slowed down as the others came into view. Once inside Nathan's house Kyle turned to her adn asked turned to her, "You wanted to be caught didn't you?"  
  
Lita shook her head, "See Raye yes. But get caught no. I wanted to know if they had killed her for what she was."  
  
"And if they had?"  
  
"Me and this car would have made a perfect army."  
  
Kyle looked at her, "You stay here."  
  
Lita eyes narrowed, "And why may I ask."  
  
Kyle smiled, "Because I said so and as your pack leader you must obey."  
  
"Well that's funny I didn't obey my last pack. Why should I start now?"  
  
"We haven't done anything to you." someone said.  
  
"Yet." Lita retorted.  
  
Nathan spun her around, "What does that mean? Are you saying that you don't trust us and you think we would try to hurt you? Lita we wouldn't do that, remember we went through that same thing you did."  
  
Lita shook her head, "I am a girl." Nathan wincned and looked up at Kyle.  
  
"And I know exactly what you went through." Amara said, "See she should come with us."  
  
Kyle shook his head, "Jade and Zack will bunk with each other tonight, Amara you will sleep here."  
  
"Well we are going to leave," Serena said, "Bye Lita!" with that Serena and the rest of the pack left.  
  
Lita stepped away from Nathan and turned away. He sighed and looked back up at Kyle.  
  
"Amara why didn't you say something?" Kyle demanded harshly.  
  
"It's not something you just wanna talk about, big brother." Amara retorted, "I just back to you and I wasn't going to go. 'Hey big brother while you were gone many guys took advantage of me,' so you could go back there and get yourself killed." Tears welled up in Amara's eyes as she remembered the pain she had endured when she was smaller.  
  
"And we aren't proud of it either, being taken advantage of isn't something I just want to go telling everyone." Lita said, glaring at them, "It makes us feel small and vulnerable. It makes us feel like we weren't strong enough to defend ourselves. And that makes us strive harder to save what little we have and for Amara that was you four. She didn't want you to get hurt for her weakness. I felt the same way with Raye and I HAD to know what they had done to her or I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
  
"Kyle don't be mad at me. I wanted to protect you from my horrors and pain. I didn't want to appear weak in your eyes. What you thought of me meant a lot to me." Amara whispered. The four boys moved in closer to hug her.  
  
Lita stepped back feeling out of place she walked out into the back yard and looked in the pool until Demon leapt up to her. "There you are boy. I was wondering where you went." Demon tackled her to the ground, licking her face. She hugged him and lay down looking out at the setting sun. She lay there thinking what she had missed all these years by being the only child that lived in the house and how she wanted nothing more than to have Raye here with her, talking like they used to. Demon whined softly sensing her distress. "Demon it will be okay won't it?" she whispered.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" a voice demanded.  
  
Lita was on her feet in a flash, "Who are you?"  
  
"What don't you remember me?" the voice came again.  
  
"Lee?" Lita whispered softly suddenly regonizing the voice. She began looking around into the now fully settled darkness. Demon was snarling next to her.  
  
"Relax it is just me this time. If you do as I say you will be alright but if you don't you put your new pack and Raye in danger. Don't say a word of our converstation."  
  
Lita gulped but she stood her ground, "What do you want?"  
  
Lee laughed, Lita still couldn't see him and she was begining to wonder if this was just her imagination, when Lee stepped out. "I want you, Lita."  
  
Lita growled, "Oh really?"  
  
Lee tsked her, "Lita that temper of yours will get someone in really big trouble. And the closest thing to me is Raye. You wouldn't want Raye to get hurt on your behalf would you?" Lita shook her head. "Good girl. Tell me why you went to the house. I could smell you in it."  
  
"I...I needed some things that I had left there and my money that I had in my room." Lita scowled she couldn't believe she was actually telling this leech what he wanted to know, but she couldn't hurt Raye on her behalf.  
  
"Well, werewolf come with me." Lee held out his hand.  
  
Lita shook her head and Lita saw his eyes glint red, "I just can't leave, they already know about you vampires, they will either think you came and got me or I went to attack you so they will go there first."  
  
Lee smiled at the brightness of her statement. "Very well then. I will be back for you." Lee then disappeared into the darkness surrounding the area.  
  
Lita walked back into the house on shaky legs. She looking in the living room and saw the family still talking about old times. Lita sighed and turned and went to Nathan's room. She laid on the bed for a long while before sleep claimed her but only then it was a uneasy sleep. In her dreams she replayed the incident with Lee. She woke to someone shaking her roughly, she cringed in fear and the hands suddenly left her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Nathan looking at her shocked.  
  
"Who is Lee?" he demanded.  
  
In her sleepy haze she answered, "A vampire."  
  
Nathan's brow creased, "Was he one from that band?"  
  
Lita suddenly realizing what he had just asked and she answered shook her head. "Nothing to worry about. I'll go sleep on the couch so I won't wake you up again." before he could even register what she had said she darted out of the room and into the hall. She closed the door behind her and walked silently through the house to the living room, where she then collasped on the couch in a fit of sobs.  
  
Nathan had come in behind her and saw her collaspe on the couch, he started towards her but then thought better of it. Amara would know what to say.  
  
Amara burst into the living room, seeing exactly what Nathan had described, "Lita, what's wrong? Did my brother do something to you?" Lita shook her head, her tear streaked face turning to look at her. "Nightmares?" Lita nodded. "Wanna talk about them? Talking about them always makes me feel better. I always talk to Michelle about my nightmares."  
  
Lita shook her head and looked away from her and didn't say anything. Amara left knowing only time would help her. She went back to Nathan to see him pacing his around the perimeter of his room.  
  
"Well?" he demanded when Amara entered.  
  
"Only time will tell."  
  
Nathan groaned. "I could hear parts of a converstation and it is going to drive me insane!"  
  
"Let's go to Kyle and see what he thinks." she requested.  
  
"No. Don't bring Kyle into this! He doesn't need anything else on his plate. Finding out that men had taken advantage of you will be kind of hard enough to chew and swallow."  
  
Amara nodded, "Just give her a few days."  
  
The next morning Lita was the first to wake, she began to cook breakfast for everyone in the house. By the time the others had gotten up Lita had just sat down to eat hers.  
  
"Hmmm....something smells good in here." Lita smiled softly but didn't say anything. She returned her attention to her food and resumed eating.  
  
"What no retort?" Jade laughed at Lita. Again she only smiled and resumed eating.  
  
"Lita something wrong?" Kyle asked as he plopped down next to her, a big plate of food in front of him. Lita shook her head and finsihed her meal and began to leave.  
  
"Lita Kino you better tell me what's wrong." Kyle demanded to her retreating back.  
  
Lita stopped and slowly turned around, "Sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night my nightmares came back."  
  
Kyle looked at Nathan who nodded, "She woke in the middle of the night and left to sleep on the couch." Nathan shrugged and resumed eating. Lita left and Amara whispered to Kyle, "Give her time that is all she needs."  
  
Lita started towards her car after taking a shower and getting dressed in black, skin tight leather pants and a green halter top with a low neckline. She had three inch platform shoes, they were also black. Nathan whistled as she walked by him.  
  
She turned to look at him, "I wanna go party tonight let's go get the others and see if they want to." Lita walked into the living room where the others sat. "Mara wanna come with me to go partying?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. The room became unearthly quiet. Jade's eyes almost popped out of his head. Zack had clamped a hand over his mouth and Kyle's eyes had widened. Amara smiled at her brother's reactions.  
  
"Sure, think I could borrow another pair of clothes?" Lita nodded and went to get Amara another pair of her clothes. Lita sat in the living room while the boys had went to get ready. One by one the boys filed in the room. They sat there waiting for Amara to come out. When Amara did come out she had identical pants and shoes to Lita but the halter top was blue with a low neckline.  
  
Kyle stood up, "Oh no, you are not wearing that." Kyle said firmly.  
  
"But she has the exact same thing on except a different color. And you didn't say anything about that." Amara retorted.  
  
"That is totally different." he argued.  
  
"It is?" Amara raised an eye brow in question at him.  
  
"Well, you are my little sister and I say no."  
  
Lita looked at Amara and sighed, she pushed past Kyle. "She is her own person and she can do as she sees fit." Lita then turned on her heel dragging Amara with her. The boys followed. Lita got into her car. Lita started her car and asked, "Where do you think we should go? I want to see the sights of the wonderful place of San Antonio."  
  
"You have to wait until tonight to see the sights of San Antonio but for now follow me." Amara said as she pulled out of the driveway and took off. Lita was next with the boys trailing. The went to this packed club, Lita couldn't even see the name because as soon as Lita had parked Amara had whisked her off inside before Lita could change her mind.  
  
Lita sat down at a table near the back Amara was on the dance floor with a couple of guys and Kyle was glaring at the from the sidelines and Zack had went to the bar to talk to the bar tender who was his friend. Jade and Nathan were surrounded by girls, they hadn't even made it two feet inside the club before they were envolped.  
  
Suddenly Amara was next to her, "Come on and dance." she shouted over the choas of the club. Lita tried to resist but found herself being dragged onto the dance floor. Lita was envolped in guys and she didn't feel comfortable. /Amara please get me out of this crowd./ she pleaded. But Nathan was the one to save her. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and the others were about to protest when she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her back to the others.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered in his ear. His hold tightened, his big brown eyes staring at her calmly. His attention followed the crowd until he found his sister, "Kyle probably isn't to happy."  
  
Lita laughed, "No he isn't, he was glaring at every single guy that had come in a five foot radius of her."  
  
Nathan laughed, "Why did you decide to come here?" Nathan asked training his big brown eyes on her.  
  
"I wanted to get away for a little while and see the wonderful place of San Antonio."  
  
Nathan smiled softly, "I could show you around tonight."  
  
Lita smiled widely, "I would like that! No one else though, I am getting sick of everyone."  
  
After four hours of nothing but dancing and talking with Nathan she pulled him towards the bar. "What can I get you?"  
  
"I want a bud light draw with green olives." Lita answered and paid the bartender. Nathan got a busch light bottle. Lita made her way back to the table and sat down heavily.  
  
"I am going home." Lita said as she took only a drink of her beer. Nathan moved to get up, she pushed him back down. "Nathan just stay here and have fun. You don't have to worry about me." She kissed his cheek and left.  
  
She got into her car and checked her radar, seeing nothing out of the ordinary she made her way back new home. She walked into the house and like last night collasped on the couch sobbing. Due to her sobbing Lita didn't hear the door open and close. Demon came up to her sensing her sadness. Amara and Nathan stood outside the living room door that was cracked a little bit so they could hear her.  
  
"Demon, what do I do? Do I go with Lee? He will hurt Raye and everyone here if I don't. But will I go back to the life that I used to live? Always in fear and pain? I only see the best solution is to go with him. You can stay here with Nathan, he and Mara would take care of you. I am strong, I lived through this once and I can do it again." Amara felt Nathan tense so bad she thought he would explode. She placed a comforting hand on his arm but he wouldn't be comforted. When she looked up at him, he could see tears glistening in his eyes. "Demon, what do you think? I love it here and I love the people and I don't want to leave. But if I put them in danger I would never forgive myself especially if it was one of the boys or Amara. Just after they found each other. I would feel so bad. Oh Demon I am so lost." Lita burst into another fit of sobs. After awhile they died down and stopped all together.  
  
Amara poked her head in to see Lita asleep on Demon. Demon growled softly at Amara telling her to get out. She ducked back out and turned towards where she left Nathan to find he wasn't there. She walked outside knowing he would be out there looking into the pool. She was right. Nathan still had tears in his eyes, "Mara, I love her. And it hurts me to see her like this and she won't come to me. She will talk to her wolf and I have to eaves drop to find out." He turned to her, "She told me that Lee was a vampire and I am led to believe that he is from that band."  
  
"See? She has told you more than she has me. And please don't jump to conclusions, big brother. Please, she needs you to be strong for her sake. We will and only us will confront her and tell her what we heard. I have reason to believe she was sworn into silence or she would have poured everything that was wrong to you. I purposely ignored her request at the club knowing you would hear it and go to her." Amara smiled as Nathan blushed, "Nathan talk to her about it when you are alone or if it makes you feel better we could wake her up."  
  
Nathan thought a moment, "Well let's go wake her up." Amara nodded and followed him in. He sat down on the couch next to Lita, she curled closer to him taking in his warmth. He ran a hand softly through her hair, Demon didn't growl like he had at Amara, he just watched Nathan as he slowly ran his fingers through her long soft hair. "Lita, wake up." he said softly. Amara smirked at Nathan, he was never this gentle with waking her up but with Lita it was like she was a small breakable doll. Lita stirred and put her head in his lap. "Lita you need to wake up." he said softly tilting her head towards his face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. She leaned into the caress and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She smiled when she saw Nathan and raised an eye brow when she saw Amara, "You heard me didn't you." Lita asked looking at Nathan's face noticing the worry lines around his eyes. And Amara's tense figure. Amara nodded and moved Nathan out of her way to look at Lita more closely, "Who is Lee? Other than a vampire." Amara demanded.  
  
Lita turned away, "He said that he would hurt you guys if I told." Amara smirked at Nathan who was to busy watching Lita.  
  
"Who is he?" Nathan asked gently.  
  
"I want to tell you, I do Nathan. But if you ever got hurt on my behalf I would feel so bad and - "  
  
Nathan put a finger on her lips and tilting her face so he could see it, he whispered. "You might be hurting us by not telling us. If you do go to him he could come and attack us. We don't know what to look for or how to prepare for this fight. You have to tell us."  
  
Lita nodded and gulped, "When Amara had told her what had happened to her and you guys began hugging I left feeling out of place. I went outside in the back yard and look into the pool before Demon tackles me and me and him lay on the grass looking at the sunset. Then when darkness had finally settled I heard his voice. I didn't regonize it at first and when I did he stepped out. He told me my temper could get you or Raye hurt. He told me to come with him but I refused. His eyes glinted red and I thought fast saying that if I left you guys would think that I had went and attacked them or that they had come and gotten me so I said that Raye's house would be the first place you'd go. He smiled at me for my idea and he said he would be back to get me.  
  
"I can do it you know, I could go through with it again. The part that you said Nathan about me going and he would attack you guys is what really got me. I don't want you guys to go back to your old life, that would hurt me. I could take care of myself."  
  
Nathan looked up at Amara and saw that she was crying, "Lita you can't go back to that life style because you are afraid of what will happen to us. We would go through heaven and hell to get you out of there. And then what will you think of you great plan?"  
  
"I know it would have worked because you worked together as a family and that is all I wanted to show you guys. Don't worry about me, you have family I don't. And you must never put anything in front of family or that will bring the destruction of all."  
  
"And what of Raye? What would Raye do sit there and twiddle her thumbs when she sees you in the captivity?"  
  
Lita laughed, "We came to an agreement a long time ago that if one of were to get back into the packs or anothers hand we were to go get help then come back or forget and move on in their life."  
  
Amara was getting mad, "What would you do if they took me on your behalf?"  
  
Lita eyes cast downwards, "I would get you back by myself then leave."  
  
"And why would you leave?" Amara demanded.  
  
"I would leave so I wouldn't have to see the shame in your eyes for what I had done."  
  
Nathan raised her hand to stop Amara, "So that is the only thing you are afraid of? Being the person to cause someone else danger or hurt? Would you do anything to prevent it?"  
  
Lita nodded, "And I will go - "  
  
Nathan put a finger on her lips, "But if you leave you would hurt us all." Lita's eyes widened. "Will you stay here with us?" Nathan asked. Lita nodded and Amara swooped down into a hug with Lita. Lita was alarmed at first then relaxed as Nathan joined the hug. Just then Kyle choose his moment to enter the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sheesh that was a long chappie! Well I hoped you like it and if you have any questions e-mail me! 


	8. chapter eight

Static: Well I think I kept you in suspense long enough! Anyways, my grammar and crap like that is horrible but that is why I am in school, well at least I hope that is the reason. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What in the hell is going on in here?" Kyle demanded. Lita glared but couldn't come up with anything to say.  
  
"Fine I will tell you." Amara said as she sat down and began to tell the story. Lita glowered as Kyle looked at her like she was a little kid who didn't know right from wrong.  
  
"Lita if you would've left we would've turned earth upside down to find you. You are one of us, if something happens to you it happens to all of us." Lita averted her gaze and began to look at everything but them.  
  
Amara laughed, "Lita you are like us three, we have been to hell and back."  
  
Lita still didn't look at them, "What do I tell Lee when he comes back, 'Oh sorry my pack found out I was keeping a secret, and they made me tell. Please don't hurt Raye.' this will be harder for me because you don't have something at stake."  
  
Nathan shook his head, "We do have something at stake." he said softly.  
  
Lita quirked an eyebrow his way, "And it is?"  
  
"You." Lita almost choked on her tounge as she swallowed everything she had just said. She nodded, "I will handle this alone but I will come back even if it kills me."  
  
Amara flinched, "Not a great choice of words but hey we believe you."  
  
Lita laughed, but turned towards Nathan, "Now that this predicament is off my chest wanna show me San Antonio?"  
  
Nathan nodded and smiled, "We have only one problem, whose car are we taking?"  
  
Lita laughed, "Well that is easy, we are taking mine....duh." Nathan rolled his eyes but followed her out.  
  
Kyle laughed, "He couldn't say no to her even if he tried, she has him wrapped around her little finger. How about we go look at San Antonio this lovely night, little sister." Kyle said walking outside, "I say we take Nathan's car. Lita could bail us out if we get into trouble."  
  
Amara said smiling devilishly. "Yea let's go."  
  
They raced outside to find Nathan's car locked with a note in the window, 'Sorry guys I know you to well and you are right Lita would've been able to bail you. N.'  
  
Amara laughed, "Well at least he isn't denying it."  
  
Kyle smiled also, "Well let's find another form of transportation."  
  
"Let's use my car!" Amara raced off to find her car.  
  
Nathan was driving her car and she didn't protest really. "That over there is the board walk. We are going to walk up and down it. And then float." Lita looked at him questioningly but didn't have time to ask what he meant because he was already urging her out of the car. He had parked and opened her door, tugging at her until she had came out. He closed the door and locked it handing her the keys. She placed her arm in his and they began their journey down the board walk.  
  
"This is beautiful." she whispered afraid the beautiful scenery before her would disappear if she talked to loud.  
  
"It won't leave I promise, well not until morning comes then the lights are gone." Nathan smiled, "I whispered like that when I first got here but I promise it doesn't go away." Lita looked up at him smiling and then out at everything else. He watched her amazed, by how much she would exclaim at a light in a store window or how many small cafes that she thought were cute. Suddenly, Lita felt a presence.  
  
She turned and smiled at Nathan, "Nathan I think Lee is here to collect me." she whispered urgently.  
  
Nathan stiffened but lead her to the ferry. "We'll float back up."  
  
"Oh, this is so cute!! I like this idea, who came up with this idea I want to thank them?" Lita exclaimed spinning around in a circle in the middle of the ferry. For a minute she had forgotten everything that was going on, she was just a normal teenager doing normal things with a normal guy.  
  
"Well Lita, are you ready to go?" a cold voice asked.  
  
Lita automatically stiffened, "Um, sorry. I can't go with you." Lita whispered helpless.  
  
"And why may that be?" asked Lee as he stepped forward. Lita stepped back searching for the warmth and sercurity that only Nathan's arms could give her. His arm encircled her waist pulling her close, she suddenly felt like she could face a whole clan of armies with just Nathan by her side.  
  
"Well I mean don't take it personaly that you are a leech that needs a life." Nathan stiffened, waiting for a blow. "I'll go with you only if you give him Raye."  
  
Lee paused to think about this when, /Lita what in the hell are you doing?!/ Nathan roared.  
  
Lita smiled, /I know what in the hell I am doing, I have a trick up my sleeve. As I said I will come to you or I will die trying./  
  
"Well? Do we have a deal?" Lita asked Lee. Lee looked up, "Yes we do." Lee waved his hand and a tied up Raye appeared on the ferry next to him.  
  
Lita looked at Raye hard, "Get for fucking vampire bitch out of here and give me Raye."  
  
Lee laughed, "So you aren't stupid." Lee again waved his hand and the rest of the clan came and the "Raye" turned out to be Cassie. Raye appeared and her eyes widened when she saw Lita.  
  
"Lita! You are alright!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"I will fight you but let us leave this ferry in peace no need to hurt the citizens." Lita looked at Raye longingly then turned her back to her to look at Nathan, "Nate I will fight them with - "  
  
"Me at your side." he finished her statement not caring if that was what she was going to say or not.  
  
"Where will we battle?" Lee asked.  
  
"My land." Lita answered. Nathan quirked an eye brow but nodded. /Amara, Kyle, Jade, and Zack get ready for a battle, be at our house. We will be facing five vampires. Lita has some stakes in her bags. Get them and pick which one of you will be a back up./ Nathan said to them. He turned his attention back to Lita who was getting ready to punch a vampire.  
  
"Well 'wolf, how have you been? He looks cute. Has he laid you yet? Because as soon as I kill you I think I am going to give him something you can't." Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
Lita sighed and looked at Raye, "Can I talk to her?" Lita asked directing her question to Lee, she knew he couldn't refuse. "I swear that I won't do anything. I just want to talk to her." Lee nodded and Lita tried to rush forward, but Nathan stopped her,  
  
"Lita - "  
  
She looked at him pleadingly, "Please just let me talk to her. Come with me if you want, stand over me just let me see her." she yanked herself from his grasp and ran to kneel next to Raye. "How are you?" Lita asked as she hugged her cousin.  
  
"You aren't mad at me?" Raye asked solemnly.  
  
"No but if you want me to . . . ."  
  
"NO! I mean you better not be mad at me. Who is he? He is kinda cute."  
  
"But he is an big over protective guard dog. I can't believe it! It feels like years since the last time I saw you." Raye nodded and giggled. Lita placed her hand on Raye's. "Raye use this in your greatest time of need." Lita slipped her dagger in Raye's hand but Lita continued, "Don't let them know." she whispered then louder she said, "So are the leeches as bad as they seem?"  
  
"Cassie is horrible she has hit me a few times but Tessa, Trent and Matt would get her to leave. Lee never talked to me or if he did he always asked a question about you."  
  
Lita stood up, "So you hit my cousin did you?" Lita scowled, "You are lucky that I can't hit you now. Or I would knock you head off." Cassie giggled, "Think it's funny do ya, we'll see who will be laughing when you are a big pile of ashes."  
  
Nathan stepped in between her, "Lita knock it off." she smiled wickedly but turned to him,  
  
"Nathan I want you to meet my cousin, Raye Hino. Raye this is Nathan Ely. He is in my new pack. Demon loves him." Lita said smiling at Raye.  
  
"So Demon likes you, you are the first guy who he has liked. Demon didn't even like Lita's father." Raye said.  
  
"And speaking of fathers..." Lita said.  
  
"Oh no Lita only if you have to. Otherwise I know you can come up with something else." Lita nodded her consent.  
  
"Hey it wasn't that easy for us to convince her of something." Nathan exclaimed.  
  
Just then the ferry stopped, "I assume you have cars." Lita drawled stepping off.  
  
"Yes, they are right next to yours." Lita quirked an eye brow at the cars she saw next to hers. "Well let's go any funny business and I will blow you up." Lita warned as she started her car. She waited for the leeches to get into their car then speed off towards home. Surprisingly the vampires were right behind her.  
  
Lita pulled into the driveway, "Give me your pink slips." Lita said as she pulled out her own pink slip. "The last person standing gets the cars." she said and walked out into the back yard. Kyle, Jade, Zack, and Amara were waiting there.  
  
"Zack, is the back up." Kyle said.  
  
Lita turned to the vampires, "Zack will not be harmed, when the team wins you will go to Zack to collect your pink slips then leave him alone, understand?" The vampires nodded. Lita stepped up to Cassie, "I am not waiting any longer."  
  
Lita growled as she swung at Cassie, her fist connecting with her jaw. Lita out of the corner of her eye saw Zack run to drag Raye to safety as fighting errupted.  
  
Cassie smirked, "Nathan as you called him is very cute and the blonde with the blue eyes looks like he is experienced enough to give me a run for my money." Lita shrugged and shifted into her wolf form.  
  
Lee saw her shift and stared entranced, "Beautiful huh?" Nathan said seeing what he was looking at, "Too bad you'll never be able to have her."  
  
Lee turned his attention to him, "And you think you have a chance?"  
  
Nathan sighed, "Did I ever say that? No. I only say that whoever does get her is one lucky guy." Nathan punched Lee but Lee dodged.  
  
"Lita, your temper is really bad." Cassie tsked.  
  
Lita growled, /And being a slut is any better?/ Lita questioned circling Cassie. Lita lunged for Cassie's feet and successfully knocking them out from underneath her. Cassie turned into her vampire form, her nails growing in length and in strength. Her eyes blazing an unnatural blue. Cassie's nail scratched Lita's back. Lita hissed and bit them, cracking one. In the process of biting them the nails had cut her face. Lita growled at her stupidity. Lita lunged again but Cassie caught her. Cassie threw her into a tree where she fell heavily, she saw darkness try to claim her but she wouldn't submit. She growled bringing herself to her full height.  
  
Cassie laughed her way, "Well had enough little puppy, I would really like to get a hold of Nathan before Lee kills him." This statement ticked Lita off badly. Lita shifted back into her human form and scowled. Zack tossed her a stake and she caught it gratefully,  
  
"Well, well, well, What do I have that you don't?" Lita asked. "Well I have pride, soap, and a decent guy....need I go on?" Cassie scowled. Lita punched her and Cassie's nails this time tore into her shirt. Lita jerked off her three inch shoes tossing them towards Zack. "Well I seem to have given you a good head start. Let's go and fight." Cassie leapt but Lita dodged and knock Cassie to the ground. Cassie flipped over and that gave Lita the opprunity to stake Cassie. Cassie gasped in shock and pain when the stake hit her shoulder. Cassie had enough strength in her to use her nails to claw at Lita, hurting her badly. Lita had an extremely large gash on her stomach and was losing blood fast. Lita raised her hands into the air, "Thunder Wolf Shockwave!" Thunder errupted in her hands and she directed the lightning at Cassie, striking her down to a pile of ashes. "Leave." commanded Lita to the remaining vampires, "I have nothing aganist you but don't tempt me." Everyone had stopped to look at Lita in horror and awe. The vampires vanished. Lita fell to her knees, "Raye say nothing." she whispered before she collasped to the ground allowing the darkness to take over her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Static: Now don't kill me, now that school has started and I am finally trying to get into the schedule of things but life is throwing some pretty bad curve balls at me right now. So don't blame my writing! R&R! 


	9. chapter 9

StarDustGal: I hope by the time this comes out you don't have glasses, my mom tells me the same thing. Sheesh mothers. Oh well hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Pyro*Chic: Yea, I hate fanfiction.net sometimes, well most of the time. I don't know why it does that. Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
serenityblossom: I am glad you like my writing! Because usually my twisted and more complex way of seeing things tends to annoy and confuse people! Thanks for your review! Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lita awoke she awoke alone. She was glad, she didn't want to start explaining things right away. Nathan walked in with Raye following him.  
  
"If you would stop worrying," Raye said as she glanced at Lita, "You will see that she is awake."  
  
Nathan gasped and turned his eyes to her, "Lita!" he exclaimed and rushed forwards. He stopped at the edge of the bed smiling brightly.  
  
Lita tried to sit up but Raye pushed her down, "Please don't get up Li." she whispered.  
  
"Well did they bite you?" Lita asked ignoring her cousin's requests she sat up,  
  
"No, they didn't. They seemed to know that I was wolf but they wouldn't hurt me. I am really glad you are okay, some gashes are pretty deep and you seem to have broken two ribs and sprained your knee - "  
  
Lita raised her hand, "Okay I get it I was stupid."  
  
Raye laughed, "You better believe you were. Please take off your shirt." Lita obeyed not caring that Nathan was still there. Lita looked at her stomach wincing, she had a large cut running across her stomach. She could see which ribs were broken and her breaths were coming out in gasps.  
  
"Lita I need you to lay down." Lita obeyed.  
  
"Why does she listen to you so easily?" Nathan asked as Lita closed her eyes.  
  
"Why do you listen to Kyle like you do? Because you have been through hell together." Lita retorted, causing her to wince in pain.  
  
"Don't talk. Nathan if you keep making her mad I am going to have to ask you to leave." Nathan crossed his arms and didn't say a word. "Lita where does it hurt?"  
  
Lita thought a moment, "Other than that my ribs are hurting me really bad, no where." Raye rolled her eyes, but cut of Lita's leather pants.  
  
"You SO owe me another pair." Lita gasped.  
  
"Shut up." Raye ordered. Raye began to mutter spells under her breath. The pain in Lita's chest eased considerably.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Raye please not yet. I don't want to talk yet."  
  
Raye shrugged, "You heard her, until she says I can say anything or until it is life or death, I won't speak."  
  
Kyle and Amara then came into the room then, "Lita!" Amara exclaimed. Lita looked at Raye, "There is one more rib broken I can feel it poking my lung. Three up from the bottom on the left."  
  
Raye began muttering spells when Kyle and Amara stopped, "You are a witch." Kyle accused.  
  
"No, we are werewolves." Lita defended, "We just know certain spells. Remember when I said Raye's parents were doctors, I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the whole truth. They were witch doctors. We learned many things from them. My lightning attack is one thing I learned. Raye has a fire one and she can use her element more than I can since she inherited the gene. I can use mine okay. All you have to do is believe in yourself." Lita sat up again.  
  
"What else do you want to know?" Raye asked. Raye began to wrap Lita's left knee when she yawned. "Those anti infection spells take a lot of your energy." Raye muttered. Nathan pulled Raye out of the way and resumed the job of wraping Lita's knee. Raye yawned as she fell onto the bed next to Lita.  
  
"How long were you held prisoner Lita?" Kyle asked.  
  
Lita smiled ruefully, "All my life."  
  
"So that is why you were so set on going back with Lee to help us and Raye." Kyle said.  
  
Lita winced as Raye sat up quickly, "Lita Marie Kino, I told you that you better not go back to that life if you had anyting to do with it. You have some explaining to do."  
  
Lita gulped, "Umm...well you were gone and um Lee came to me and I said I would um go with him and then have them go get you then come get me. I meant it in the best way possible."  
  
Nathan noticed that Lita was shrinking back in fear. This was the first time he had seen Lita give in. "Raye, if you upset her I am going to have to ask you to leave." Nathan said from his end of the bed. Raye glared at him but left Lita alone. Lita smiled thankfully at him and glared at Kyle who had brought up the subject.  
  
"I have a question." Amara said, "When is yours and Nathan's wedding Lita?"  
  
Lita smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know." she retorted yawning. Nathan then ushered everyone out, he came back and laid down next to her. That is when Lita realized that they were in his room.  
  
She yawned again, "Nathan, thank you for getting Raye off my case, she can be so relentless sometimes."  
  
Nathan smiled at her, "You killed someone you know?"  
  
Lita nodded, "But she doesn't count it was self defense and a little hatred. Because she did hit Raye." Lita said as she remembered staking Cassie in the shoulder and then striking her down with her thunder. "Did anyone get hurt?"  
  
Nathan nodded and lifted his shirt. A long gash ran from the top of his chest to his belly button. Lita winced and placed her hand on it. She muttered a few words before watching the gash disappear in a flash of green light, "The pain won't leave but it will lessen and no one will be able to see it, and there will be no scar." Lita yawned again.  
  
Nathan kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep." She obeyed.  
  
When she awoke again she was cradled in Nathan's arms, without even looking she knew he was awake, "What's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
"I almost lost you. I tried to picture the world without you and I found out that I couldn't, you ARE my life Lita."  
  
"Your lucky that I really can't move or I would kiss you." she said.  
  
Nathan laughed, "Raye would kill me is she knew I was kissing you in this condition."  
  
"On a better note I should be better in a week."  
  
"That means many cold showers for me."  
  
Lita laughed, "Well then what can you do about a dirty and hungry girl?"  
  
"I could take you into the kitchen and let you eat, then have Amara or Raye help you take a shower." she nodded and felt his arms release her.  
  
He helped her stand, "I think I should be able to make it to the kitchen but I don't think I can make it back." Lita took a step forwards and stumbled, Nathan caught her. They made their way slowly to the kitchen when they arrived everyone was there.  
  
"Lita you shouldn't be walking!" Raye exclaimed jumping up.  
  
"Considering he is supporting 90 percent of my weight. Relax Nathan wouldn't let me do anything he thought would hurt myself." Raye looked at Nathan and saw that he was indeed supporting most of Lita's weight. Kyle nodded in reponse.  
  
"Raye, can you make me a sandwhich?" Lita begged. Raye nodded and began going through the cupboards and fridge. "When are you going to play twenty questions with Raye? And will she be apart of the pack because if she can't I will - "  
  
Nathan put a finger on her lips. "You really need to know when to shut your mouth. Raye is already apart of the pack she ranks with Amara and that is second best, I think she might outshine Jade but her and Amara are neck and neck in strength." Lita sighed in relief.  
  
"Raye, what kind of guys do you like?" Jade asked.  
  
"Jayden, you better not play her like you do with the other girls. If she will be just another accomplishment I will take away your man hood and then we will see how many girls will like you after that." Lita ground out. It didn't go unnoticed that every guy in the room winced.  
  
"Well, mother." Raye said, "What is wrong with Jade? I don't see anything wrong with him."  
  
"He is, as he would call himself, a player. He goes from one girl to the next like a ship to different ports. While Nathan here is the exact opposite, Nathan is sweet but he also had his fair share of girlfriends. But they aren't fuck and dump cases like Jade's. Nathan's actually lasted longer than three hours." Jade turned red in embarassment as Nathan tried to hide his laughter.  
  
Raye smiled softly but looked at Jade, "And what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I will try to change although I can't promise anything but I will try my hardest."  
  
Nathan smiled approvingly as Amara said, "That is the first time I have heard that come from his mouth, usually he says that he won't settle down. Your lucky he can be very sweet sometimes."  
  
One week later  
  
"Nathan what's wrong?" Lita asked coming to sit on the floor in front of him. She turned to look up at him.  
  
"It has been a week and I haven't been able to hold you or kiss you without worrying if I was hurting you." he muttered and turned away. Lita laughed and ran her hand up his inner thigh.  
  
He grabbed her hand, "Don't start things you can't finish." he ground out through clenched teeth. She smiled innocently at him. She sat in his lap and he sucked in a sharp breath, "Anything wrong sweetheart?" asked Lita innocently.  
  
"Lita! Where are you?" came Raye's voice wafting through the house.  
  
"We will finish this later." Nathan whispered before Raye burst in.  
  
Raye glanced at Lita before smiling wickedly, "Lita, Demon has something he wants to show you."  
  
Lita quirked an eye brow and growled, "If this is just a reason to get me away from him, you're toast." Nathan laughed from underneath her.  
  
"I am serious. Although...Amara would want to know about this." Raye taunted.  
  
Lita let out a sigh, "And you and Jade are any better? I couldn't go to sleep last night because the people in the room next to ours wouldn't stop moaning."  
  
A blush stole across Raye's features, "Umm...Well..." Raye stuttered.  
  
This time it was Lita who laughed, "Well, what does Demon have to show me?"  
  
Raye smiled, "He almost bit me when he saw me he wanted you to know first. But follow me and he wanted Daddy also." Lita stood up and she turned to help Nathan up but she ran into something solid, she looked up to see Nathan's brown eyes smiling down at her. She ran a hand down his chest to his belly button and she watched as he stiffened and clenched his eyes shut. His hands curled into fists, "Lita," he gasped. Lita smiled slowly and turned around to face Raye.  
  
Raye started to lead them but fell into step with Lita, "You have him wrapped around you little finger, it's funny to think of a big tough guy like him submit to a girl." Raye had said this loud enough for Nathan to hear. He turned to look away,  
  
"At least he isn't denying it." Raye said, "I think you two are right for each other."  
  
Lita wound her arm around his waist, "Yup I know." Nathan smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Raye led them outside and into the backyard. Demon was pacing.  
  
"What's wrong big fella?" Lita asked looking at his tense figure. Lita looked around, she saw a shadow standing off a little to the side. The shadow just stood there, Lita raised an eye brow. Demon bounded off to the shadow and he came back leading a she-wolf.  
  
Lita stooped, "I take it you are what Demon wanted to show me. Do you have a name pretty girl?" Lita who was probbing into the female wolf's mind found out she was nameless.  
  
"Your name can be.....Devil. Yes your name is Devil. Demon and Devil that is so cute." Demon pounced at Lita tackling her to the ground licking her face. Devil stayed a good distance away.  
  
Demon backed off and walked to Devil, he then nudged her until she moved towards Lita, "Hey there pretty girl. I won't hurt and if I did Demon would kill me." Devil then walked cautiously up and sniffed Lita's hand. Lita began to scratch Devil behind the ears and she growled in pleasure. "See I am not that bad." Lita heard a thump behind her and turned to find the source. When she turned she saw Nathan on the ground with Demon licking his face. Devil pricked her ears forward, towards the two wrestling males.  
  
"Nathan won't hurt you and if he ever does. Come tell me and I will deal with him." Devil cocked her head to one side, Devil sniffed Lita then raised her nose in the air towards the two wrestling males.  
  
\Mate?\ Lita heard the question in her head, it showed a picture of Nathan. It had undoubtedly come from Devil. Raye had stopped and looked at Lita, she had heard the question. Nathan had stopped also.  
  
"Yes he is my mate, don't touch." Demon began running towards Lita and pounced on her again. Devil pushed him aside to let her stand on Lita also. With two huge wolves on her Lita looked up, "Yes?"  
  
\Pups?\ A picture of small running and wrestling wolves appeared into her mind. Lita nodded, "Yes that is if he agrees." Lita glanced at Nathan to see him nodding. Her smile widened as Demon walked over to Nathan, Demon began to circle him making sure that he could live up to his standards, Nathan stood there not moving. Demon nodded in approval.  
  
Raye had burst into a fit of giggles. /Let's get her./ Lita thought to Nathan and the wolves. Everyone turned to Raye, who was doubled over with laughter. Lita slowly climbed to her feet and walked silently over to Raye, by the time Raye had realized that Lita was there it was to late. Lita shoved Raye into the pool but Raye wouldn't go alone, she grabbed Lita. Nathan who had doubled over with laughter didn't realize the two huge wolves sneaking up on him. Demon and Devil pushed Nathan into the pool just as Lita and Raye came up sputtering. Raye shrieked when Nathan picked her up and tossed her further into the deep end.  
  
When Nathan turned to Lita, Lita began to stutter, "Oh Darling you won't do that to me will you? I mean you love me to much, right?"  
  
Nathan smiled wickedly, "Oh really?" Lita out of the corner of her eye saw Raye sneaking up on Nathan. Lita watched as Raye moved in to dunk him, Lita also choose this as the time to help, the two girls successfully dunked him and swam away.  
  
Demon was howling for the rest of the guys to help Nathan, Lita splashed him, "Demon, don't do that!" Lita shrieked but it was to late. Kyle, Jade, and Zack all came out but Amara also followed them. Amara being the first to realize the water fight pushed the guys in the water. Demon then pushed Amara in while Devil pushed him in. Devil stood there proud for being the only one dry. Demon clambered out and then they began to wrestle before disappearing into the woods. Lita who had been watching the wolves didn't notice Kyle and Nathan come up behind her.  
  
Zack was holding Amara and Jade was holding Raye. /Go under./ thought Amara. Lita dived into the water and swam just below their feet. Lita came up behind Jade and tried to throw him off, when Nathan snatched her, "Where do you think you are going love?" Nathan taunted. Lita then turned so she was facing him, she ran a hand down his chest, he closed his eyes, his jaw clenching and she pushed away successfully. Kyle was smirking at him, Nathan smiled and lunged at Lita this time successfully taking her down with him. Kyle snatched Amara from Zack and tossed Amara out into the deeper water. Amara came up sputtering.  
  
Lita tired of the game sneaked into the house and took a scalding hot shower in Nathan's bathroom when she emerged wrapped in a towel, strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I do believe we need to finish where we left off." came Nathan's deep voice.  
  
He began to kiss her neck and shoulder that were bear from the lack of clothes. One of his hands was taking her hair out of the towel while the other one pressed Lita firmly aganist him. Wet brown hair cascaded down all over Lita. Lita turned herself so she faced him. Lita ran a smooth trail of kisses along Nathan's cheek and jaw line. Nathan claimed her lips as his own, he ran his tounge the length of her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. Lita groaned in pleasure at the emotions he was inflicting on her. Lita dropped the towel to the floor and began working on his clothes. Once free of the annoying obstacle of clothing they climbed into the bed, making love with a growing passion. (SW: I don't do lemon scenes, you just fill in the details, or someone could volunteer to write it? Whatever you readers want.)  
  
Lita awoke the next day feeling complete and content. She was cradled in Nathan's arms and her head on his chest. Lita didn't want to get out of bed, she wanted to stay there in the security of Nathan's arms forever and never move. Lita sighed contently and began to trace lazy cirlces on Nathan's chest. Nathan snatched her hand, "Love." he said as he began to trace the scratch marks on her stomacah from Cassie. "Have Raye get these off of you." he said still tracing.  
  
"I happen to be the type of girl that is proud of battle scars." Lita retorted.  
  
"Well you know that you have them and I know and so does the pack but you are to beautiful to have these." he whispered.  
  
"So are you saying that I am not beautiful with the battle scars?" she asked hotly. She loved to see him get flustered over things like this, as soon as she found out that these things could affect him so badly she never could refuse the chance to try it again.  
  
"Angel....That's not what I meant...well I meant it....but not in the way you are thinking of." he stuttered.  
  
"And what exactly am I thinking?" Lita asked. Nathan choose to leave his mouth shut this time.  
  
Lita smiled widely at his silence, "Love, I know what you meant I was just giving you crap. And if it means so much to you I will have Raye get rid of them, or maybe I could do it myself." Nathan raised an eye brow, he didn't like her using magic since it drained her. Lita tugged her right hand from his gentle grasp and ran her hand over the wound. It disappeared with a glow of green. "I think I could teach you how to do this. I mean I would try it on you first, then I might do the others."  
  
"I don't care because I think we will actually be able to live in peace." Nathan sighed.  
  
"Nathan!" Lita exclaimed and gently smacked him.  
  
"What?" he asked quickly looking around.  
  
"You just jinxed us!"  
  
Lita sighed and laid back onto the bed. Lita waved a hand and she was fully dressed.  
  
"Wow. How did you do that?" Nathan asked as he felt the clothing come in between her and him.  
  
"Well I have had training in other areas of magic." Suddenly the bedroom door burst open in spite of it being locked.  
  
Kyle stood there panting, "We are under attack." was all he said before he rushed out.  
  
Lita waved her hand and her and Nathan were both clothed in fighting clothes, "Well let's go kick some ass!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Static: Okay you may hate me forever but as long as you come back to read I think I will be fine. As a reader I know that cliffy like these are horrible. But since I am evil and am always trying to find excuses to annoy people, here is a horrible cliffy. I think I should wait a few months before I update again.  
  
Fire Raven(my cousin): Then I won't come back and read your stories.  
  
Static: Fine I won't show you the new chapter I just finished and am waiting for you to go over!  
  
Fire Raven: I heart you! Please update SOON!! 


	10. chapter ten

Disclaimer: No matter how I wish that I owned Sailor Moon, I don't. **sigh** Although that is what I want for Christmas. But that will never happed but a girl can wish.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know that the last time I have updated was a LONG time ago and I am SOOO sorry. Well I would like to thank my reviewers:  
  
Pheniox Rose  
  
Terenity Rose  
  
StarDustGal  
  
Serenity Blossom  
  
JupiterLover  
  
Pyro*Chic  
  
Storm Call  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Once Lita had gotten her weapons, she realized she had no clue where the battle was taking place. As if on cue Raye said, /Back yard./ Lita was ready to fight after three weeks of, 'you can't do that...' and 'you need to rest...' Lita burst out into the back yard, just in time to see a guy fling Raye across the yard. Raye came to a stop at Lita's feet, "Raye was that just Darell?" Lita asked as she looked at the guy again, more closely.   
  
Raye nodded, "They have issued a claim on you, they won't stop until they have you."   
  
Lita shook her head, "Why me?" A hand came to rest on her shoulder, but it wasn't comforting like one of the pack's but it was cold and strong like a long lost enemy.   
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~   
  
"Lita, stand up and fight!" a cold female voice roared in the darkness.   
  
It was dusk and dark as coming fast. Lita struggled to her feet and in wolf form she crouched, ready for another attack. The older woman leaped, taking down Lita successfully. Lita bit the woman's arm where she undoubtedly would leave a scar. The older woman yelped in pain and struck Lita, who had turned back into human form in her state of weakness.   
  
"I will not let you take me." Lita ground out, even after hours of punishment and 'sessions' Lita would not just stand there as she let the older woman dominate.   
  
"You won't let me but I will." the woman sneered. Lita rolled her eyes and tried to stand up.   
  
"I will dominate you or my name will no longer be Queen Ruby."   
  
Lita started at this, "You are the Queen of nothing save dirt!" Lita roared.   
  
Ruby stepped forward, jerking Lita up by her hair, "You, my little wretch, are going to pay." Ruby ground out through cleched teeth. Ruby then placed a hand on Lita's shoulder and blasted her through the wall where she lay unconsicious in the next room.   
  
  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~   
  
Lita spun away coming face to face with Darell, "You are just who I wanted to see. And you will be mine before this night is over." he smiled evilly.   
  
Lita unsheathed her sword, "Would you prefer weapons or wolves? You need to back up that faulty claim you just issued." Lita said calm and evenly. She had tried hard never to let her past get the better of her and right now she was failing.   
  
"Weapons."   
  
Lita raised her sword and everyone fell silent, watching the girl that was wanted and the wanter of the girl prepare to fight. Lita then lashed out trying to catch Darell off guard.   
  
"You are very predictable." he tsked at her.   
  
Lita glowered, "Well then let's see what you have?" she taunted and as she had with Kyle, trying to get him to let himself be consumed by the rage that would undoubtedly build inside him.   
  
"Come now, please let us begin. I mean I am sure Ruby would want you back as her personal bitch so she could have her real fighters come and claim me. You are nothing more than a warning, I mean anyone in their right mind would know that you aren't here to claim me, you never could." Lita taunted. Darell had begun to shake in fury.   
  
"And since we have not started no one can help us, we will fight this battle alone." Lita said calmly. Darell nodded. That was all he could do as he tried to regain control over his emtions and body.   
  
Lita raised her sword, "And you may change at any given time."   
  
"Stop with the damn terms and just fight!" Darell roared as he lunged. Lita dodged trying to block his blow but his sword hit his intended target her left arm. Her old wound reopened in horrible pain. She just looked at Darell with hatred filling her eyes, "It took me a while to close that up and now I am going to have to do it all over again!"   
  
Lita raised her sword with grace that entranced her enemy. Darell had heard of Lita's legendary grace, she was known to attack at the least expecting times and wouldn't stop until her opponent had reached it's downfall. Darell stepped back an unconscious step. Lita looked into Darell's eyes, seeing the inner turmoil. She could see amazement in his eyes as he watched her every movement, then they became thoughtful as he was no doubt remembering something that he had heard, they then became fearful. Darell retreated again.   
  
"What? Please tell me you aren't afraid of a girl." Lita taunted.   
  
"My orders were to just take you back, not harm you in any way." Darell said, regaining his composure.   
  
"Well you have already failed that mission." Lita's arm was still bleeding badly and she knew that she didn't have very long before she fell to her knees in front of her enemy. Lita clearly heard Darell gulp as he took in the sight of her arm.   
  
"Leave and Ruby needn't know that you were ever here." Lita persuaded. Darell nodded and with a snap him and his minions were gone. Lita sunk to her knees, but with a stern look she gathered herself and stood before the others. Raye was the first to her side. Raye slung one of Lita's arms across her shoulders and began to help her only family to the house. Lita's feet began to drag and then she realized how much of her weight Raye was supporting. Lita tried to straighten but she didn't have enough energy to do so.   
  
"Li, you have lost a lot of blood and still are losing it. I need you to save your strength." Lita nodded unable to form words with her mouth. Nathan came up from behind and swept Lita into his arms. Raye glared but allowed the male to carry Lita to his rooms. Lita had lost to much blood in the last predicaments. The fight for rank of strength and this battle, Raye wasn't sure if her only family would be there to say hello to the pack tomorrow. Lita perked up when she heard one lonely howl on the horribly lonely air. Another voice joined in the lonely song. Lita felt strength rush into her. Demon was howling to the moon, waiting for what would be his answer. Lita heard another howl but closer to them, Kyle was answering Demon's howl with one filled with pain and uncertainty. Lita shivered at the emotions displayed in that one song. Nathan tightened his grip on her. Lita began to get cold.   
  
"W...Why is it s...s...so c...c...cold in here?" Lita shivered again.   
  
Raye spun around quickly, "We don't have time to make it to the bedroom, put her down right there. I need to work on her now."   
  
Kyle and the others filed in, "Zack go get me the emerald green box with doctor supplies. Kyle I need you to get blankets and towels. Amara I need you to go get hot water, a rag, and cleansing fluids. Jade I need you to get cold water in a glass, bring a pitcher with you. And bring crackers. GO! MOVE! NOW!" Raye thundered.   
  
Nathan sat there waiting for an order. "Nathan postion yourself where her head is in your lap." Nathan did as he was told and stroked Lita's face. She was shivering and sweating. She looked terribly uncomfortable.   
  
Lita's eyes opened quickly, "I will....be fine I just need to sit up." Lita tried to sit up but Nathan wouldn't allow that.   
  
"Darling I need you to concentrate on my voice, you are not going to sit up you are going to lay still and not talk. Do you understand?" Lita looked at him with hurt that showed she had understood and that the horrible pain she was feeling. Everyone came back at once, it was quite ironic but no one had time to notice as they were to busy trying to save the pack member that held a small portion of each of their hearts. Raye snatched the box and told Zack to clean the knife and a needle. Raye took the towels and applied pressure to the wound until the bleeding had stopped and then snatched the bowl and rag and began to clean the caked blood that had formed on her arm. Raye then took the knife and began to cut away infection as the others had seen Lita do before.   
  
"Nathan keep her talking through thoughts, she can't fall asleep or she is a lost cause."   
  
Nathan obeyed, /Lita honey who was that guy?/   
  
Lita paused trying to breathe normally, /Darell. He was Ruby's side kick./   
  
Nathan paused at the name Ruby, /Darling who is Ruby?/   
  
Lita then shuddered, /Ruby was the alpha of my last pack, she and Darell had many great nights torturing me together./ Lita winced slightly as Raye began dabbing cleaning solutions on her arm. Raye then stitched the wound with out a problem. Lita violently shivered, "Raye, Demon. Where is Demon?"   
  
"I thought I told you not to talk!" Raye snapped visciously.   
  
Kyle's eyes hardened, "She is wounded and you are yelling at her...." Kyle's accusation ran off from the look he was recieving from Raye,   
  
"Yes, I finally see the family resemblence." Jade muttered.   
  
Raye eyes brightened, "Yes! That's it!" Raye then sliced her wrist.   
  
"What, this is no time for suicide doctor!" Jade almost screamed. Raye raised an eyebrow, "Relax and watch." Raye held her wrist to Lita's mouth and like a leech Lita's mouth sought the blood. Lita then began slurping the blood like pasta.   
  
"Is there any need for this? Are you guys blood suckers?" Amara asked, looking like she would vomit everything she had consumed for the past three days.   
  
"We are family and she needs blood, a lot more than I can give her but this will have to do." Raye mumbled, she wrenched her wrist from Lita's mouth, wiping off the excess blood on a rag. Lita's color had returned a little but she was still really pale.   
  
"Can't we take her to the hospital?" Zack asked worriedly.   
  
"And how pray tell are you going to answer when the ask how this happened? 'Oh nothing to worry about doctor a werewolf came and she challenged him to a match and they were using swords.'" Raye mocked.   
  
"Raye, watch your tone." Lita mumbled. Lita then began to pick herself up off the floor, Nathan tried to stop her but the look in her eyes held him back. Lita then was consumed in a fit of coughing as she leaned aganist a wall for support.   
  
"Lita Marie! I thought I told you not to talk let alone stand!" Raye bellowed. Lita straightened.   
  
Lita shook her head, "There is nothing wrong with me other than I lost a little blood."   
  
Raye seethed, "Lita you won't live to see tomorrow if you do not obey me."   
  
Lita shook her head, "Fine only this once." Lita agreed and sunk to her knees, "But I WILL get Darell and Ruby if it is the last thing I do." Nathan wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and lifted her into his arms.   
  
"But right now you are going to sleep." Nathan said as he wrapped the blanket around her tighter and carried her to his room. Nathan laid Lita down gently onto his king sized bed. Lita curled into the blankets reveling in it's masculinity.   
  
Raye was watching her closely, "I think Lita is right she has nothing wrong with her other than she lost a little blood."   
  
Jade looked appalled, "And that 'loss of blood' can kill her ya know?"   
  
Raye waved a dismissive hand, "If I remember correctly, the elders of our old pack talked about the Demon Warrior. Do any of you know what or who that is?"   
  
Kyle thought a moment, he then flipped open his cell phone, and dialed a number with sureness. "Ami? Yes, I need you to come to my house. We will be in Nathan's rooms, I trust that you know where they are. Good. See you in five." he then promptly hung up.   
  
Nathan looked at Lita, it looked like she had passed out and she was having a horrible nightmare. "Lila! Lila! Lila, I never wanted anything to happen like that." was Lita's chant as she struggled against her demons that reined inside her mind.   
  
Nathan gently shook her awake just as Ami walked in. Everyone turned to Ami, "Ami, it's wonderful that you have decided to join us although I wish it were under better circumstances." Zack said as he smiled warmly.   
  
"Is there anything you need from me?" Ami asked as she took in the frightened and exhausted faces of her fellow pack members.   
  
Kyle nodded, "Can you tell us of the Demon Warrior?"   
  
Ami looked up in surprise, "The Demon Warrior is supposed to be the strongest werewolf that ever walked the earth. It is said that the Demon Warrior was created in the fiery depths of hell by the Devil himself. The Demon Warrior wields the powers of all the elements of the earth."   
  
"Like what?" Jade asked as Raye rolled her eyes.   
  
"Fire, Lightning, Air, Love, Destruction and so on." Jade nodded at Raye's explanation and he looked at Lita who was looking at them with a tired expression.   
  
But Ami wasn't finished, "It is also said that once the Demon Warrior has found her soul mate the Demon Warrior will regain her full power. Her soulmate's power will also rise and together they will keep each other in balance. It is said that they mates will be exact opposites yet exactly the same."   
  
Lita looked at Ami, "It is said that only if the Demon Warrior allows herself to be consumed by the power that it will destroy her. Meaning that if she allows the power take over her ability to think and act will she bring the downfall. The Demon Warrior and her mate as well as her pack will become immortal so that they might together protect the earth from devestation."   
  
Ami smiled and nodded, "The reason why the werewovles and vampires don't get along is that the Demon Warrior is a werewolf that can either help them or destroy them. This hatred comes from fear of any werewolf that could be the Demon Warrior and with a flick of his or her wrist they would be dead or worse."   
  
Amara looked up, "So it's just centuries of bred in fear in the vampires?" Lita and Ami nodded.   
  
"Do you think anyone we know could be the Demon Warrior?" Kyle asked looking at each person in turn.   
  
Lita shook her head, "I really don't know and I don't think I will ever want to know." Lita shrugged her shoulders, "I will think about that when the time comes right now I have other things to deal with alone." Lita stood up but Raye pushed her down in the chair,   
  
"Lita, I was in that pack too. I know what the people did to you even if the others don't. You will not do this alone because I am here and I am never going to leave you again. WE are going to get through this together, maybe even with the help of the others. Lita we need to open up or history will repeat itself over again and again. Do you want to be known as too weak to ask for help? Lita, let one of us help you... or maybe all of us." Raye said softly gently stroking Lita's hair.   
  
Lita sat rigid and silent for many minutes, then she opened her mouth and whispered, "So guys what are we going to do about this problem?" It took everything that Lita had to say those words. Everyone knew she was asking for help even if she wasn't saying it directly out loud.   
  
Raye sighed a great sigh of relief, "We will wait until they come back, until then me and you will train!" Lita nodded her head.   
  
Lita stood up, "Well what are we waiting for?"   
  
"You are the most insufferble woman I know. Before you can go you have to eat crackers and drink water." Raye sighed. Lita silently obeyed, eating all of the crackers in sight like she was starving and drinking the water like she was a fish out of water.   
  
Lita shrugged her shoulders, "I wish Lila was here," Lita whispered, "Then I wouldn't feel so alone."   
  
"Lita Kino! You are not alone! Look at us here! Are we statues?" Raye seethed.   
  
"You guys are the world to me and don't think otherwise but, Raye, if you have a sister, wouldn't you want her to come back? I mean I always thought about Lila but now with this family that got through everything and are still together, it hurts knowing I have a sister out there who I really don't know."   
  
Nathan was looking at Lita when he whispered, "I know a Lila." Lita's head snapped in his direction, but she shook her head sadly,   
  
"There isn't a high chance that she will be my sister. I will be out back." With that said Lita walked outside.   
  
Raye glanced at Nathan, "Any resemblence?"   
  
"Twins." Amara said.   
  
"Call her. The one thing she needs now is family. And everyone knows I have done a great job."   
  
Kyle again flipped open his cell phone, "Hello? Is this Lila?. . . It is? . . . Well, I am Kyle Ely and I was wanting to let you talk to a friend of mine."   
  
The phone was then handed to Raye, she grabbed the phone hesitantly and whispered into the phone, "Lila? Um, this is Raye Hino. . . You remember me? . . . Lita is outside! She will be so happy to see you! Yea, do you know where Kyle lives? You do? That's great, can you come over? Okay I will see you in five, bye!" Raye spun in a circle, "Lita is going to love you forever." she said launching into Nathan's arms. 


	11. chapter eleven

Static: Okay I give you full privilege to slice and dice me because I am so late. Life isn't going my way at the moment but then again that isn't a good excuse, so for being so late I have decided to update two chappies instead of one. I am currently working on my other stories. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita was in the backyard training when she heard a car door slam, she paused mid swing with her sword to think whether or not the person in the car was a foe or not. Even though Lita couldn't see the person or the car she was paranoid. Wouldn't you be if your old pack that abused you showed up one day to issue a claim on you? Lita dismissed the car door as one from the pack; they did tend to show up at the weirdest of times.  
  
Raye ushered Lila into the house, "Lita is out back training. Do you want to look at her before you go meet her?"  
  
Lila nodded, "Raye it has been a very long time. Has Lita gotten over the past?"  
  
Nathan looked at Lila a minute before asking, "Did you get beaten also?"  
  
Lita shook her head, "No, Lita is older than me by ten minutes. I was kept in the shadows, but me, Raye and Lita were best friends. From what I know Lita didn't get beaten a lot but she went to many 'sessions' they say she had problems. Though I think it was something more but neither Lita or Raye has told me anything." Nathan looked at Raye in horror, but Raye was watching Lita from the window. Everyone kept their mouths shut as they looked at Lita through the window. "Her tactics are different, I used to train and battle with her and she was SO predictable. Though she does seem to lunge at the right more often than the left." Lila said to herself as she watched her older sister train without noticing her audience.  
  
Lita stiffened when she felt multiple pairs of eyes on her but she never faltered in motion. She didn't feel anything to feel threatened about so she went about her business.  
  
Raye nodded her head, "Let's go see Lita." She led the others outside.  
  
Lita sniffed once and froze, she smelled a familiar smell but it was somehow foreign. Lita spun around to see the four boys, Amara and Raye but they were hiding something. "What is it that you are hiding?" she asked boldly.  
  
Lila poked her head around Nathan's broad shoulders, "Hi, Lita. Remember me?"  
  
Lita froze, she eyed Lila suspiciously, "Please tell me this isn't a trick," she whispered.  
  
Lila shook her head and opened her arms. Lita launched herself into her long lost sister's arms, crying openly for the first time. "Lila . . .Lila . . ." she chanted over and over again.  
  
Lita pulled away enough to look at her, "Where have you been? How have you been? How did you get here?"  
  
Lila smiled, "I left at 14, I drove and drove until I came to a small cafe where I met Nathan here. Me and him talked before his ever-present brothers showed up. I stayed with Nathan until I got onto my feet, then I moved into a small apartment a couple of blocks away. And life is good, well as good as it can get having run away from your family not knowing whether or not they live."  
  
Lita turned her tear-streaked face to Nathan; she pressed herself close to him as she clung to him desperately, wanting to show him her immense gratitude. Nathan leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I know."  
  
She turned her head to firmly plant her lips on his, "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"Lita how have you been?"  
  
Lita stopped and thought about that question a minute before answering, "Okay. Not great but not horrible. The same thing happened to me, I drove and drove. I stopped at a little cafe and found Nathan, then his brothers showed up and now I live with them."  
  
Lila smiled as Raye said, "Why don't we train?"  
  
Lila and Lita smiled wickedly at each other before turning to the guys, "Girls against guys." they both said as Raye and Amara came to stand by them, "No certain fighting partners, just fight."  
  
Lita started with a roundhouse to Jade, he caught her foot but she brought up the other one to knock him in the face. He caught that one also, with his hands full, he was quite defenseless, Lita pushed herself up onto her hands and hit his shins, he let his grip falter and Lita shoved her feet in his chest and flipped until she was a safe distance away from him.  
  
Lila knocked Zack's feet out from underneath him, she smiled wickedly as she flipped in the air towards him, "Lita!" she called as Lita rushed over. Lila landed in Lita's arms but was immediately launched back into the air. With that Zack, who was now staring at Lila fly through the air, clambered to his feet. With him and everyone else distracted Lita knocked Zack down and tackled him to the ground, she then began to tickle him. Nathan plucked Lita off of Zack and swung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Lila!" Lila came running and knocked him down. Lita was trapped under him, Raye then launched into action by pulling him off Lita. Amara watched Lita's back as she gathered herself off of the ground.  
  
"Well ladies let's finish this once and for all." Lita launched herself at Kyle but found she couldn't overpower him, so she decided to hit him in the stomach. As planned he was doubled over in pain when Lita knocked him over the head with her fist watching him fall to the ground with a thud. Lita rolled him over and sat on his chest, "I win."  
  
As Lita looked around for her friends she saw each girl sitting on a different guys chest. Lita laughed but stopped when she saw Lila bend down close to Nathan's face. Lita quirked an eyebrow at the other two girls, who shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"I am going to go for a walk, hey Raye and Mara, come here." The two named girls walked over and when they were a safe distance away from the others she whispered, "Tell me what they do when I am not there." She then shifted and padded away.  
  
"I think something is up." Raye said.  
  
Amara shook her head, "They were REALLY good friends when she lived here. They are probably passing secrets about Lita. I am sure it isn't anything." The two girls walked back towards the others smiling.  
  
Lila looked around, "Where did my sis' go?"  
  
"A walk." Raye answered shortly.  
  
Lila pouted, "I thought we could talk. I thought we were getting along."  
  
Nathan smiled, "There is a lot that you don't know about Lita."  
  
Raye cut in glaring at Nathan, "You know more than he thinks, I am sure."  
  
Lila missed the glare to Nathan and smiled. "I want to go find Lita, anyone want to come with me?" Just then Demon and Devil came through the underbrush. Demon stopped and growled. He advanced on Lila who didn't know what to do. Lita stepped out of the woods and yipped softly, her coat shining a brilliant crimson color. Demon bounded towards Lita, momentarily forgetting the intruder. Lita padded up to the others, where she sat down. Kyle looked at Lita, she seemed reserved not happy like she should be.  
  
"Lita what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Lita glanced up and tried to pull off a smile in wolf form but it didn't work, /A lot has happened recently, just thinking. I am going to sleep./ Lita walked past the others not once glancing in their direction.  
  
Raye nodded and feigned a yawn, "Good idea, I think I am going to go to sleep also. 'Night guys." Amara just nodded her head and followed Raye into the house.  
  
Lita in her human form was lying in bed awake four hours later in Nathan's rooms when she heard the door open, she covered her head and listened as someone changed into different clothes and climbed into bed. "Lita, why are you avoiding me?" was Lila's question to her. Lita didn't answer and feigned sleep.  
  
When Lita awoke she saw Lila sleeping peacefully next to her, she silently got out of bed and changed into a pair of sweats and a large T-shirt. Lita winced in pain when she moved in a direction that her body didn't agree to. No matter what her friends thought she was always in pain. She had been in one to many fights in the last couple of days and silently vowed to stop fighting so much, only when necessary, she silently added.  
  
Lita walked into the kitchen to find all of the boys sitting there talking, Lita didn't even glance in their direction as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a 20oz. Mountain Dew. She walked by them again and onto the back porch, she plopped down in a nearby chair and groaned as her body protested to the action. She reclined and watched the sun rise.  
  
The guys came out onto the porch, "Lila is looking for you." Kyle said upon seeing Lita. Lita glanced up and nodded, but she leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
Lila came bursting out, "I can't find - Lita!" Lila bounded over to Lita who cracked open a weary eye.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as her eye slid close again. On Lila's face there was a flicker of what looked like Pain? Hurt? Betrayal?  
  
"What's wrong?" Lila asked.  
  
Lita opened her eyes and sighed, "I don't feel good today." Lita then turned and ran into the house and into the nearest bathroom where she continued to puke up three days worth of food.  
  
Nathan and Lila stood in the doorway, "Lita are you okay? You don't look okay." Lila whispered.  
  
Raye pushed the two aside, "Lita what's wrong?" she whispered so only Lita heard. Raye tugged Lita to her feet and she leaned against the wall heavily. Nathan moved into carry her but she glared at him and waved him away.  
  
"I will do this myself." Nathan stepped back looking hurt and he glanced at Lila. Lila shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Lita again who was making her way out of the room.  
  
Once outside of the bathroom, Lita stood straight and tall and walked to Raye's room without as so much as a wince, like the whole bathroom ordeal was just a fake and had never happened. Lita collapsed on Raye's bed as Raye shut and locked the door.  
  
Now with only Raye and Lita in the room Raye began her questioning, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Lita breathed in deep trying to control her voice and emotions; "I think I might have hurt myself in over working myself. I didn't feel good today and with everything going on I might have over worked myself, all I need is a couple hours of rest and sleep and I will be as good as new." As if to emphasized her point she rolled over and buried herself in the covers.  
  
Raye left the room leaving the door ajar, "What did you do to her?" she demanded to Nathan and Lila who stood just outside the door.  
  
Nathan looked shocked, "This is Lita we are talking about! Even though I haven't known her long, she holds my heart and always will." Nathan glared at Raye and pushed past her into the room, Lita feigned sleep again, she was getting quite good at it, but not good enough.  
  
"Lita I know you are awake and I have a question." he paused a minute as if to let her talk, she didn't say anything or even move, "Why are you avoiding me? Is it something I did because if I did something I apologize, just please say something."  
  
Lita rolled over and looked at him, "What was between you and my sister when you lived together?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing really, she wanted to date me but I only thought of her as a friend. Eventually she left and I met you and nothing could be better, other than the fact that you are sick." Lita rolled over and promptly went to sleep, but her sleep was uneasy, it was missing something. There was no warmth to bury herself in. Lita cracked open an eye, she felt better but she would feel better is she were dead.  
  
Raye poked her head in the door, "Good you are awake. You are not to do anything, we all have shifts and we will make sure you do nothing but gain strength."  
  
Lita groaned and rolled over pushing her head in as far as it would go into the pillow. "You know I hate this, why did you get EVERYONE in on it?" Lita whined into the pillow.  
  
"Because we want you to get better and at the rate you are going you won't be alive to every fulfill your promise to Demon and Devil." Raye said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Promise?" Lita asked as she rolled over.  
  
"Yes you said you are going to have children with Nathan did you not?" Raye said as she smiled wickedly.  
  
Nathan walked in, "She stays in my room. My room is the one in the back of the house so no one could interrupt her sleep unless they were doing it intentionally."  
  
Lita shrugged her shoulder's, "Only under one condition," Nathan and Raye nodded, "I get to walk there."  
  
Raye looked at Lita then Nathan, "Only under one condition," Lita looked hesitant but agreed, "Nathan helps you there."  
  
Lita glared at her cousin but nodded, "You know that defeats the whole purpose of walking there," she grumbled as she threw back the covers.  
  
Raye smiled, "Did you know walking there defeats the whole purpose of us making sure you don't do anything."  
  
Nathan smiled at the banter going on before him, now that they were taking care of Lita she would get better and then they could finish her old pack and live in peace. Lita stood up and smiled when she didn't falter.  
  
"See, I can stand up all by myself, so I can walk there all by myself." Lita said standing straighter.  
  
"If you can walk to me without faltering, you can walk there by yourself." Nathan said as he held out a hand.  
  
Lita was halfway across the room when she stumbled, Nathan caught her and smiled, "Guess you are walking with me then."  
  
Lita scowled, "You knew I was going to do that, so it isn't fair."  
  
"No I thought you were actually going to make it." he said as his arm went protectively around her waist. 


	12. Chapter 12

Static Wolf: It's been awhile since I have worked on this and I apologize. I understand that the writing style is going to be different because I am completing my second year of college. That's not the writing style of a high schooler. There will still be mistakes don't get me wrong. I would like to thank everyone who left reviews and added me to their Alerts list. For awhile I debated leaving it be. But you must finish what you start!! Please read and review. This will be short. I need to remember how this story was going. Enjoy!

Lita lay in bed in the early hours of the morning. She was restless, everyone was making damn sure that she rested and regained her strength. She could only curse their thoroughness this morning. Sighing she glanced toward the window only to see no light at all out the window. She settled back down into the covers when Nathan mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She muttered and snuggled closer to him in the dark. Appeased Nathan drifted back to sleep one arm anchored around her waist. She lay in the dark, wide awake, and thought at how her life had changed.

Gradually she was getting better after two weeks of nonstop attention and pampering Lita was finally allowed to shift on her own. After having promised she would do nothing to strenuous.

Lila had wanted badly to follow but Raye just shook her head. "This is Lita's time. Let her have it alone." Lila nodded and went back into the house.

Glad to be away from everyone Lita frolicked in the leaves and sniffed all the flowers. Fall would be coming soon and the warm summer nights would soon be turning into chilly autumn evenings.

Demon rushed out from the underbrush to crash into Lita's side. Her black fur rippled with red as she toppled to the ground. Growling playfully Lita jumped up to pursue her attacker who had scampered away through the trees. Of course Demon would know what she wanted. He was her best friend after all. She loped trough the woods tasting the air. Demon's scent traveled off left while Devil's veered right. Thinking she looked each way before turning to the right. Lita found Devil playing by a pond. A perfect little spot Lita wished she had had during her bed rest. Leaping into the air Lita landed on Devil's back who snarled trying to get away.

Devil howled and the underbrush began crashing on the left. Demon stopped short when he seen Lita on his mate's back. Lita sent him a picture on her on top of him, pinning him. 'I win.' Is what the message portrayed. Demon lay on his back and offered his belly to Lita. Yipping in triumph Lita licked Devil and trotted to the pond.

The water was cool as she waded in and not being used to this much exercise was extremely welcomed. The cool water soothed the muscles she had worked today and watched as Demon snuffled his mate. Trying to calm her after being attacked. Devil walked up to the edge of the pond and yipped. She wanted in the water too. As the alpha wolf, Lita has to give permission. Lita barked in agreement. Lita waded in the water with the two natural wolves for about an hour. She crawled onto the embankment while shaking the excess water off of her coat. She yipped good bye and started off towards the house.

She glanced from the trees surrounding the house. Lila was on the porch and appeared to be asleep. Lila had been waiting for her return. As quietly as a mouse Lita crept into house past the sleeping guard. She didn't meet anyone in the house and made her way to her cousin's room. She scratched the softly and was surprised when Raye opened the door. Raye moved to let her in and yipped softly when she seen Mara on the bed. Lita had liked Mara instantly so had Raye. So the three of them were forming a bond that no one could break.

"Come in, we have a lot to talk about. Darell has contacted me once again." Raye said as she closed to door.


End file.
